


To All My Stars

by Dragons4ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Team as Family, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons4ever/pseuds/Dragons4ever
Summary: In a universe where Keith and Lance have been together since the Garrison. Their love in thirty parts.Rating for individual parts in chapter titles.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 282





	1. Holding Hands - Garrison (G)

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to force myself to write I decided to try my hand at the 30 day OTP challenge again with klance. I've had around 15k written in this universe before, focusing on different parts of canon to fulfil my need for established relationship, but all the things in this challenge will be new and freshly written. If people want, I can publish parts of what I had written before?  
These snippets will jump around in time, some Garrison era, some Voltron, some post-Voltron. I'll label each chapter to let you know when they're set roughly. Most will probably be pretty short, I'm aiming for a minimum of 500 words per day.  
Anyway, to those who had suffered my previous OTP challenge, don't worry, there won't be character death in this (including """canon""" ones), it's all fluff.  
Enjoy!

Their competitions didn't end just because they started dating. Oh no, not at all. Not in the classroom or outside it. Neither of their prides would allow for it.

As soon as the class was dismissed, Lance grabbed his things and sped out of the room, ignoring the teacher's exasperated sigh of "_it's not a race McClain_". It was in fact a race, a very important race. A race between Lance and his boyfriend to see who could get to each other's class first. Winner got to escort the other to their next class. It sounded dumb and it made their friends roll their eyes at them, but it made them both happy so they both ignored the ribbing.

Lance kept an eye out for the familiar mop of hair as he sped through the corridors to Keith's weapons class. It still smarted that he wasn't able to join Keith in fighter class, but he was learning to live with it, especially if it gave them another chance to compete. He slid to a stop just beside the door and peaked in to see Keith talking to the instructor.

He leaned back out of the door way and against the wall beside the door casually, and waited for his boyfriend to come out. When Keith emerged Lance swooped in and grabbed his hand. Keith only started slightly before smiling.

"Two-nill today, Mullet, you're losing your touch," Lance said and gave Keith's hand a squeeze. "Wilson need anything important?"

Keith squeezed his hand back and let Lance pull him along the corridor to their shared physics class. "Nah, just something about a field test coming up I might be interested in."

Lance scoffed. "'_Just something about a field test'_ he says! I bet he tried to invite you to go along."

Keith sighed. "Not to see it, but to, y'know, look over the specs afterwards or something."

"I will never understand you babe," Lance said. "Teachers basically tripping over themselves to further your career and you just shrug it off like it's not big deal."

Keith looked at him a little helplessly but before Keith could say anything Lance interrupted him with a wagging finger and pulled them both to a stop in the corridor.

"Buh-buh-buh, no feeling guilty, remember! You deserve your place and if the instructors want to acknowledge it by giving you these opportunities you don't need to feel bad about taking them," Lance said and bopped Keith's nose.

Keith sighed again. "I just wish you could come with me. You _are_ a good pilot, you'd make fighter class if there were more spaces."

Lance knocked his shoulder against Keith's. "Yeah, well, their loss. See if you can get a plus one though?"

Keith laughed. "Yeah, will do."

They started walking again and Keith leaned slightly against Lance's arm. "By the way, I'm still winning over all," he said cheekily.

"Oh? And how's that?" Lance asked.

"I've got the best boyfriend," Keith answered easily.

Lance's face grew hot and Keith laughed.

Lance spluttered. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, babe."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere - Voltron (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set straight after Crystal Venom, major fluff ahead!

Keith crawled into bed and fell down on top of Lance, who only huffed and curled his arms around Keith's torso. They lay in silence for a while and Keith basked in Lance's warmth.

"I can't believe the Castle was haunted," Lance finally said.

"It was corrupted, not haunted," Keith said as he wiggled closer for a more comfortable position and so he could tuck his head under Lance's chin.

"It was basically possessed, so it was haunted--it made Allura hallucinate!" Lance ran a hand through Keith's hair to detangle it. "We nearly crashed into a star!"

Keith sighed and lifted his head enough to meet Lance's eyes. "This is really freaking you out."

Lance pursed his lips. "Aren't _you_ freaked out?"

"I mean..." Keith took a moment to assess his feelings.

It _had_ been a close call, and that wasn't only talking about the Castle nearly driving straight into a star. The training bot had been relentless, chasing him down and cornering him. And _Lance_\--

Yeah, OK, that was finally catching up to him.

Seeing his boyfriend trapped into an air lock counting down to open was terrifying, and the thought that if he'd been maybe a second or two later, he wouldn't have been able to save him? Keith shivered and tucked his head back under Lance's chin. It didn't bear thinking about. He kissed Lance's neck, nosing against the pulse he found.

"Pidge confirmed the Castle was clean," Keith said quietly. "It can't hurt us now."

Lance tightened his hold around Keith's shoulders. "But it could, if we got invaded again. We're basically running on a skeleton crew--less than that really since only Coran and Allura stay on board when we go fight and like we have any idea how this ship works. What's to say this won't happen again?"

"We can set up defences, now we know it can happen." Keith tucked a hand up Lance's shirt to feel his warm skin. Lance squirmed a little at the ticklish feeling which made Keith smile as he continued, "And we'll be gaining allies as we go on. We won't always be alone in this massive castle."

Lance hummed. "Yeah, I guess so."

They lay in silence for a few moments, holding each other tight.

"I was really scared," Lance admitted in a hoarse whisper. "Not just of being sucked into space--I thought I was going to watch you die."

Keith's eyes stung. "I thought that too. But we didn't. We're still here, we're still together." He pulled back to meet Lance's glossy eyes. "We'll get better at fighting, at defending. I won't let you get hurt again."

Lance cracked a wobbly smile. "Until I throw myself at another bomb."

"I will actually kill you, Lance McClain," Keith said with a glare.

Lance huffed a little laugh and cupped one of Keith's cheeks tenderly, which Keith leaned into.

"I won't let you get hurt either," Lance said seriously. "I'll always have your back."

"I love you," Keith said and leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you too," Lance replied against his lips.


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie - Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I have no idea where any of my Voltron parts are really set? This takes place after the space mall episode at the very least but imagine it wherever you want!  
Also some vague naughtiness is mentioned but not described so if you think the rating should go up let me know?

They sit in the secondary lounge room, sprawled across a couch. Or at least, Lance is sprawled, Pidge is sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. They both press their buttons furiously, tugging their remotes around as they battle to the death.

"That all you got, McClain?" Pidge sneers as she completes a combo move that decreases Lance's health bar by half.

"Ha! You fell right into my trap!" Lance says and executes what is truly a flawless series of moves that leaves Pidge's character laid flat out.

"Wha--wait a minute!" Pidge exclaims. "How did you do that? That combo isn't even part of this game!"

Lance shrugs smugly. "What can I say Pidgey, I know this game better than you do."

Pidge scowls before yelling at the top of her lungs, "KEITH! COME TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF FOR CHEATING!"

Nothing happens.

Pidge yells again, which finally brings Keith to the doorway.

"I could hear you all the way from the kitchen," Keith says.

"Well, you should have come the first time I called!" Pidge says. "Now, tell your boyfriend off."

Keith levels Lance with a deadpan look. "Lance, stop making Pidge yell so loudly."

"It's not my fault she can't deal with being beaten once in a while!" Lance whines.

"She is a child, you should let her win," Keith says, which gets both of them to whine about injustices. This finally breaks Keith's deadpan expression and reveal a teasing smile.

"Ugh," Pidge groans. "You're both awful, terrible people, and frankly you deserve each other."

"Aww, Pidge, that's the nicest thing you've said all week," Lance says and pulls Pidge into a hug she very obviously only pretends to hate.

Keith laughs and walks over to sit down beside Lance on the couch. When Lance releases Pidge, he turns to accept a kiss from Keith.

"Why do you get so much enjoyment from beating a child at a video game?" Keith asks teasingly, and fails to dodge the smack Pidge lands on his leg.

"In Pidge's defence, she is a formidable opponent," Lance says.

"Aww, Lance," Pidge says, mocking Lance's tone of voice, "that's the nicest thing you've said all week."

"Excuse you, I _always _say nice things," Lance says with a sniff. "In fact, I complimented Keith as soon as he woke up."

"Yeah, but that's because you're love blind and think that drool is attractive as long as it comes from Keith."

"I don't _drool_\--"

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"--_Lance!_"

Lance pecks the corner of Keith's mouth. "Don't be embarrassed babe, I love your drooly face in the morning. Your bed head is very cute."

Keith pouts, which is also very cute, and turns to Pidge. "You want to win?"

"Naturally," Pidge answers.

"Are you wiling to pay?"

"Whatever you want."

Keith considers and Lance narrows his eyes.

"Babe..." he begins cautiously, not liking where this is heading.

"Do my cleaning chores for three weeks," Keith says.

"One week."

"Two weeks or nothing."

Keith and Pidge stare hard at each other.

"Babe--" Lance tries again but is interrupted by Pidge.

"Fine!" Pidge exclaims.

Keith holds out a hand, "Pleasure doing business."

"Keith," Lance says which finally gets Keith's attention.

"What?" Keith says with an innocent flutter of his eyelashes.

"Enough soppiness, game on!" Pidge hurriedly says before Lance has a chance to question Keith, starting a new game.

Lance decides to ignore his instincts telling him not to let his guard down and focus on the game. And at first it's easy, Pidge is surprisingly predictable once you know her well enough. Not that she can't adapt when she needs to, but she falls back on a set number of moves when she's figuring out her next plan of attack. This is something Lance has gotten better at spotting out in space--something he learned from Keith actually.

Speaking of...

Keith leans in against Lance's side and puts an arm around Lance's shoulder. Lance leans back against him to enjoy his warmth. Up until Keith starts playing with the hairs on the back of Lance's neck, a known soft spot that send shivers down Lance's spine.

"Hey," Lance whispers, eyes still on the screen as he squirms away from Keith's teasing. "Quit it."

"I'm not doing anything," Keith says with a small smile Lance can see from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Lance says, unconvinced. "Well, quit doing it anyway, I'm not gonna let you distract me."

Keith actually does pull away and Lance almost thinks he's won until he hears a mournful sigh that has Lance's eyes moving automatically to check on his boyfriend. Keith is pouting adorably and looking all sad, and oh it tugs on Lance's heart--

A loud _boom_ from the screen has Lance's attention drawn back to the game with a curse. Sneaky! Using his very obvious weakness for his boyfriend against him! The treachery!

Keith has the audacity to snicker a little and press back against Lance's side. It's Lance's turn to pout.

"You're so mean to me," he says as he scrambles to buff his health and strike back at Pidge.

"Aww, poor baby," Keith teases. "Lemme make it better."

He presses a loud smacking kiss to Lance's cheek that, damn him, makes Lance smile. So sue him, he likes when his boyfriend is playful! It doesn't happen nearly often enough in Lance's humble opinon.

For a bit all is well, Lance managing to do Pidge some serious damage that has her retreating and cursing. Then Keith's hands start roaming again. Not to Lance's neck, but over his arms and chest in firm and meaningful movements.

Lance decides to just ignore him and not give him the satisfaction. He can still beat Pidge at her--literal!--own game even while his boyfriend is distracting him. Yes, Lance really _is_ that good at multitasking!

Keith sighs again, this time happily and rests his head against Lance's shoulder. He rubs one hand across Lance's chest and tucks the other around Lance's bicep, squeezing appreciatively. Warmth floods Lance's cheeks as Keith nuzzles closer to his neck.

"The training's really done well for you," Keith murmurs and gives Lance's bicep another squeeze--really you could call it a grope at this point. "_So_ well."

Lance laughs in a higher pitch than normal, which he knows is one of his nervous reactions, at the rather bold praise in company. He also knows that this is definitely deliberate to throw him off his game to help Pidge, but that doesn't stop him from being affected.

"And you say I'm the dirty cheat," Lance says aloud, directed at Pidge.

She snorts but doesn't deign to respond.

And so Keith decides to up the ante. He presses a kiss to Lance's shoulder and moves up to his neck. Lance purses his lips and forces himself to focus on the game, but the sound of Keith's lips is so loud that Lance can barely think. Keith's hands are so warm and strong, and his mouth is damn near _scorching_.

And then the little shit has to go and open his mouth and whisper something Lance dare not repeat in polite company that has Lance's brain short circuiting.

He subsequently loses the game.

Keith pulls back with a filthy grin while Lance's brain is still filled with static.

Pidge cheers and then jeers at him, but Lance doesn't even hear her.

Keith does end up making good on his word though, so. Lance is still the real winner here.


	4. On a Date - Garrison (G)

The date itself was accidental. Meaning, Lance really didn't mean to do it. _It_ being inviting Keith Kogane out to the arcade in the nearest city for some good ol' fashioned competition. It wasn't until he was worrying over what to wear that is suddenly occurred to him.

"Hunk--is this a date?"

Hunk looked up from his tablet with a shitty grin. "I don't know Lance. Is it?"

Lance's brain stalled.

"Oh god. I asked Keith out on a date."

Hunk nodded and hummed.

"_Oh god, what am I going to wear?!_"

Hunk only snorted.

After spending far too long agonising over his outfit, Lance hurried to meet Keith by the shuttle bus stop that would take them into the city. Aside from the academy, the Garrison was still a functioning base, making the nearest town blossom into a full city. It was a bit of a way out, but close enough for cadets to spend their days off in.

Keith was leaning against the bus shelter playing with his phone, and Lance took a moment to catch his breath and observe Keith. While he wasn't wearing anything revolutionary--jeans and non-descript t-shirt under his cropped jacket--he still looked good. Lance straightened his button down shirt and called out.

"Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting."

Keith looked up and smiled while he pocketed his phone. "Nah, not been here long."

Lance caught his subtle once-over and fought down the grin. Instead he said, "Ready to get owned, Mullet?"

Keith snorted. "Are _you_ ready to get owned? I've seen your sim scores, you're good but not _that_ good."

Lance clutched at his chest and made fake wounded sounds to cover the fact that his heart actually skipped a beat at the hidden praise. "There is more to an arcade than flying games, Keith." He straightened up and knocked Keith's shoulder as he stood beside him. "You can't beat me at shooting, that's a fact."

"Is it now," Keith said and knocked Lance back.

As they waited for the bus they were joined by a few other cadets heading into the city but they kept to themselves. They bickered playfully on the bus; about the shapes the clouds in the sky made, about whether staff members were secretly screwing with them, and _especially_ about who was going to beat who.

It was so familiar and easy that Lance let himself forget about stressing about whether it was really a date or not, at least for the most part. It felt like a normal hang out, but Lance didn't stress about what to wear during a normal hang out. They acted like they always did, but crammed into the bus seats, every brush of Keith's arm against his sent sparks all the way down to Lance's toes. The question "_is this a date?_" was perpetually stuck in his throat, but he refused to let it out.

The arcade wasn't far from the bus station, and thankfully wasn't too crowded even though it was a Saturday.

"Racing games are on the floor above," Keith said, tugging on Lance's arm.

"Keith, buddy, we can't go running around the arcade willy-nilly," Lance said, pulling Keith back. Keith's expression said he clearly didn't agree and Lance sighed. "We need a plan of action--it'll probably get busy later, and all the good games with have queues, so! We need to work out way round logically."

Keith gave him a long look before nodding thoughtfully. "That...makes sense actually."

"See! I have good ideas!"

Keith grinned. "Sometimes, I suppose."

Lance huffed. "_Rude_."

Lance got a hold of a floor plan, and they made a route that covers all the best games as quickly as possible without looping back on themselves too much.

"We can, of course, revisit any if we want," Lance said. "If you want a rematch."

"You'll be the one wanting rematches," Keith said with a smirk.

Lance smirked back and leaned in close. In a low voice he promised, "_You'll _be the one wanting rematches, Keithy."

Under the dimmed lights of the arcade, Keith's eyes looked...really pretty. They sparkled a bit from the flashing games, and their unusual shade looked almost purple in that light. Keith's face in general actually looked pretty as well, the shadows making his jaw look sharper and eye lashes longer. His hair looked shiny and soft framing his face. Lance glanced down to Keith's mouth for a split second, still curled up in a smirk, and when Lance looked back up, he swore he saw Keith's eyes shine brighter. Unconsciously, Lance started to lean in, drawn in by Keith's expression. Lance wanted too look back down at Keith's mouth but didn't dare. What would it feel like to--

The game nearest them blared some sort of fake siren, startling them both into jumping away from each other.

Lance swallowed dryly and can only managed to glance at Keith before his face flamed up and he stammered out "On-onto the first game!"

"Yeah," Keith said in a slightly shaky voice. "That...first game."

Lance, without thinking, extended his hand to grab Keith's arm to pull him in the right direction, but caught himself, tugging his arm back in an awkward aborted gesture.

The first game was a popular racing game, with the bikes attached and everything. And, Lance would like it to be known that they were actually pretty close! So what if Keith ended up winning all three rounds with his smug little grin, Lance was always right behind him. It was enough to make Lance completely forget his previous worries about touching Keith, and pull him along to the next game by the hand.

The next game was a zombie themed shooting one, which Lance knew he had in the bag.

"You ready for this Kogane?" Lance asked as they took up their positions, fake rifles in hand.

Keith snorted. "Are you?"

"Watch and learn, hotshot, watch and learn."

When they finished, Keith had a respectable kill rate of 73%, though he lagged behind Lance's rate of 97%. The last three percent were lost when Keith flicked his hair out of his face in annoyance and distracted Lance momentarily. Because Keith's hair was a mess, and not because it looked so soft and silky and definitely _not_ because Lance wanted to run his hands through it. Anyway, Lance basked in his victory and Keith's impressed expression to force all thoughts of how pretty Keith looked back down deep inside.

"Have you always been a good marksman?" Keith asked as they walked on to their next game.

"I've always had pretty good hand eye coordination," Lance said. "My sister Veronica taught me how to handle a gun though. You should meet her when she's back from Asia, she'd like you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lance realised what he had just said, had just implied. He hurried to add, "I-I mean! If you want to! No pressure!"

Keith's hand brushed his, then grabbed it in a firm grip. Lance peeked at Keith to see his awkward but warm expression.

"I'd like that," Keith said softly. "And uh-" he looked away and scratched the back of his neck "-you've already met Shiro and Adam. Shiro's like my brother, so it'd only be fair."

Lance tried to swallow as his heart kicked into high gear.

"Ye-yeah, cool."

Then he cleared his throat.

"I bet I can beat you on the next racing game!" he said with a forced grin.

"I don't take bets from people who can't win, Shiro says stealing is wrong," Keith said and gave Lance's hand a squeeze. Keith's hand was a little sweaty.

Strangely, that was enough to settle Lance's heart.

"You know," he said, smile transforming into something real, "you're being so rude to me today."

"And yet you're still sticking around," Keith said, voice a little hesitant.

Lance caught his eye and squeezed Keith's hand back.

"Yeah. I am," was all Lance said.

Maybe Lance didn't need to ask if this was a date. One glance at Keith's quietly pleased expression let him know where Keith stood. Lance's own fluttering heart told him where he wanted this to go, even if he hadn't really considered it before.

And if at the end of the day, Lance used his meager left over allowance to buy Keith a dumb little cartoon hippo key-chain then that's just their business. It scored him a kiss either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @d4s-scribbles and @dragons4ever  
Find me on Twitter @d4s_scribbles


	5. Kissing - Voltron (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the increase in rating due to implied sexual content being pretty prevalent in the next few entries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S2, just before they split up to go break Slav out and go get scaltrite. Note the rating increase just to cover the fact that there's implied sexual content.  
First part of a doubling posting! A power cut meant that I didn't have internet to get this off of my laptop.

Keith watched Lance sleep peacefully, tucked up together in their shared bed. If he strained his hearing, Keith could just make out the sound of the Castle making its way through space. But Keith would much rather listen to Lance breathe, would much rather memorise Lance's face. Any moment together could be their last, and Keith was desperate to make every moment count.

In the morning they would go their separate ways on different missions to prepare for their main assault on Zarkon's mobile main centre. While in theory it shouldn't take too long, they would be on equally dangerous missions. Lance had to go and jailbreak a prominent rebel scientist, while Keith had to go and collect scaltrite. While his mission didn't _sound_ dangerous, Coran had been skimpy on the details so he and Hunk were probably heading for a colonised planet or something. Hopefully there wouldn't be any strange space creatures involved.

His eyes caught on Lance's slightly parted lips.

Keith loved kissing Lance. Well, he loved Lance in general, but he also loved kissing him in specific.

Lance's lips were amazingly soft. Keith knew it was because he was religious about chap stick--something he pestered Keith about regularly, often scolding him for letting his lips dry get chapped. Back on Earth, Keith had lost count of how many chap sticks Lance had on his person at any one time. He seemed to whip them out of thin air to swipe across his lips quickly before pocketing them back into the unknown. When they were just friends it bewildered Keith, and when they were Just Friends and Keith was dying from pining, watching Lance apply chap stick was frustrating to no end.

However, as soon as they started dating, the application of chap stick became part of their flirting, or "extended foreplay" as Hunk called it. When Lance pulled out a chap stick, he would catch Keith's eyes and watch Keith watch him meticulously apply it. The variety of flavours Lance had inevitably led to the question of "do you want to taste it?" which led to a lot of kissing. _A lot_. Not that Keith would ever mind of course.

Out in space chap stick was surprisingly easy to find, though the flavours left something to be desired. One memorable occasion involving a chap stick flavoured like Limbellian berries left Lance with an absolutely awful smelling mouth for a few hours before they could finally wash the oil off. There was also the issue of whether the chapt stick would actually be compatible with human skin. Thankfully, Lance had gotten into the habit of rubbing it on his hand first (after the Axotlutian one left his lips an eye searing yellow for a day), and only ever suffered minor skin irritation.

While Lance's lips were soft to the touch, they were still firm. Sure, Lance could be completely pliant under the right touch, but Keith loved when Lance took back some control. When Lance pushed Keith onto his back and took what he wanted, _enjoyed_ Keith how he wanted. Not that Lance was ever truly _selfish_, and he definitely didn't steam roll Keith, always sensitive to Keith's response. But when Lance knew what he wanted and went after it, there was a special fire in his eyes, a particular firmness to his touch that had Keith's eyes rolling back in his head.

Lance had a certain expression for when he wanted to ravish Keith. He would stare hard, with only the smallest smile--perhaps a smirk if he was feeling cocky. He would zero in on Keith, and after seeing how Lance fought, Keith figured it was a lot like when Lance was lining up a shot. However, it never made Keith feel scared, it only every made him hot. Someone staring at him that intensely? With that much focused, naked desire on their face? It made Keith feel a way he never had before Lance. Desired. _Loved_.

Of course, the times when Lance was soft and sweet were also great. When Lance melted under Keith's hands and lips, it created a special kind of pride that warmed Keith from the inside out. He, _Keith_, did that. _He_ was able to bring the most delectable sounds from Lance with just a brush of his lips. Even when Keith was making engines purr under him, when he was pulling off movies in the Red Lion pilots on Earth could only dream of, even when he liberated planets, he never felt as proud as he did when he made Lance _sing_.

Lance made Keith feel things nobody else ever had and likely never would again. Keith could only hope that he was able to give at least a fraction of that back. If he could make Lance as happy as Lance made him, Keith would consider his life's work complete.

"Do I have something on my face?" Lance asked in a whisper, jerking Keith out of his thoughts.

"Go back to sleep," Keith answered automatically.

Lance sighed. "You said I got all the mask off." He shifted as though to get up, but Keith quickly tightened his arms around Lance and tugged him back.

"No, you're fine, there's nothing on your face."

Lance huffed but allowed himself to be pulled closer. He tucked his face under Keith's chin and Keith barely restrained himself from pouting at being denied his favourite view.

"You were staring," Lance said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Keith said. "Can't I look at you?"

"Not with such a stern look," Lance teased. He slowly rubbed over Keith's arm. "Are you still worried about the missions?"

Keith exhaled slowly through his nose, and then turned his face into Lance's hair to breathe in the smell of his shampoo. "Yeah, I guess," he said finally.

"We'll be fine, we've got each other to watch our backs," Lance said for what was probably the hundredth time since their plans had been arranged. "You know that."

"Yeah, but tell that to my dumb heart."

Lance poked Keith's chest and Keith huffed a little laugh as Lance said, "You should listen to Keith's Brain, Keith's Heart."

Keith smiled into Lance's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of Lance's head. Then his throat tightened and his voice nearly broke as he said, "I love you."

Lance tilted his head up and met Keith's gaze. "I love you too." He leaned up to meet Keith's lips in a chaste kiss.

Afterwards Lance pressed their foreheads together and Keith took a deep, shaky breath.

After swallowing dryly, Keith asked, "Are you happy?"

"Well, I'm not happy about being in a space war, but I'm happy to be here with you," Lance said easily. His fingers stroked over Keith's cheek, pushing some of his hair back. "Are you happy?"

Keith nodded but couldn't speak though his closed up throat.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lance whispered gently. Keith was pulled flush against Lance's body, and Keith gladly hid his face in Lance's neck. "Breathe," Lance instructed and Keith did so.

Lance rubbed Keith's back in slow but firm circles while Keith tried to synch his breathing up with Lance's.

"We're gonna be OK," Lance said. "We're gonna kick ass, then we're gonna come back, and I'm gonna kiss you all over your dumb face."

Keith laughed wetly. "Not if I kiss you all over your dumb face first."

"Is that a challenge, hotshot?"

"What if it is, sharpshooter?"

Lance titled Keith's head back up with a hand under Keith's chin. "Then I am contractually obliged to kiss you all over your dumb face right now."

Keith smiled and his heart swelled as he looked into Lance's loving gaze. "Sap" was all he could get out before Lance was kissing him.

It wasn't a steamy kiss by any means, but Keith could feel everything that Lance did through it. All his devotion, his belief, his support. All his love. And Keith did his best to reflect it back at him.

When Lance pulled back (and laughed a little when Keith tried to follow him with a pout) he said, "Feeling better about it now?"

"Yeah," Keith said.

"Ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, but...kiss me again?"

"With pleasure, sweetheart."


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Voltron (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of double posting!  
Another vauge place in time during Voltron, probably during my version of S3-5?

Keith left his jacket on the hook. Which, really, makes sense since he was off on a mission and didn't _need_ his jacket, what with the suit and all.

Looking at it gave Lance all sorts of feelings. On one hand, it made him super fucking happy? Keith left his jacket here, in _their_ room, because this was his space, his _home_. Lance had given him a space to hang up his jacket to come back to. _Lance_ was his home. Ugh, it gave him giant butterflies, like from that hellish planet a few months back when Pidge was nearly abducted because her suit nearly exactly matched their larva's patterning.

But on the other hand...seeing Keith's jacket without Keith in it just reminded him that Keith wasn't there. That Keith was off risking his life to help some poor defenceless aliens and being cool and badass, but very far away from Lance. Why couldn't Keith be cool and badass _with_ Lance, like they normally were? So what if he had only just come out of pod after being exploded again? He could go!

Though Keith was rather upset with him about the whole exploding thing. Not that Lance _meant_ for it to happen, he never _means_ to injure himself. He would never purposefully get himself hurt because he understood how much it affected the team, affected _Keith_. But when the choice was between himself, and a little alien kid, well...who wouldn't make the same decision?

Lance pushed himself off the bed and staggered towards the door. (OK, so maybe Allura had a point about extended recovery times after intense injuries, but Lance would never admit it out loud.) He snatched the jacket off the hook and brought it up to his face.

The fake leather was still as soft as it had always been. Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Keith's cologne and sweat and the Castle's detergent evoked very specific memories now. Such as being curled up around Keith with his face buried in Keith's hair. Such as being held by Keith after a nightmare. Such as...well, getting up close and personal with Keith's general _physique_. Ahem.

Without thinking about it, Lance pulled the jacket over his arms and zipped it all the way up. He wrapped his arms around himself and buried his nose in the collar, much like Keith did when he was trying to hide the fact he was pouting. Lance sighed and looked down at himself.

He'd probably have to change jackets at some point, since he hadn't quite gotten rid of the cryo-tube chill and Keith's jacket did sweet fuck all to cover his long ass torso. How Keith was able to stand constantly getting a cold belly was beyond him. Though, Keith did tend to run warm, _and_ he was fortunate enough to have a boyfriend who was very willing to _warm him up_ at any time.

Lance smiled and sighed contentedly. Soon he'd have the real thing back to hug. Maybe if he wrapped the jacket around a pillow, he could hug it while he slept...damn, he truly was an innovator.

* * *

Lance left his jacket draped across the bed. Keith sighed when he saw it as he walked in the door. That was like Lance, leaving things strewn about in his own version of organisation, much like in their shared bathroom. Bottles and concoctions they had picked up across the galaxy were stacked along their storage shelves in an ordered chaos that Keith couldn't comprehend but which apparently made perfect sense to Lance.

Keith picked up the jacket when he got to the bed, intending to hang it up on one of the hooks by the door, where Keith would hang his jacket before bed. However, when he reached the hooks, he paused before hanging the jacket.

Lance had had this jacket for as long as Keith had known him. When they had first been friends (way back then...God, it felt like a hundred years ago) Lance had explained that the jacket had been handed down to all his siblings before him. It was well worn and well loved but it had held up. It held up all the way to space.

Keith brought the jacket up to his face and took a breath. Yeah, even after months (nearly a year...) in space, it still smelled like everything that reminded Keith of Earth. The dryness of the desert, the tang of aviator fuel you couldn't escape in the Garrison, the salt that Lance had carried all the way from Cuba. And of course, _Lance_.

This jacket embodied everything that Lance was. It told the story of his family in its seams and what he was willing to fight for. It was still slightly too big for Lance, and hid the power in his body. When you saw the jacket draped across his back, you would never have guessed it hid a massive scar he gained by selflessly risking his life for someone he had only just met. You would never think the loose arms would be hiding muscles built to protect the universe from a tyrannical threat. You would never believe that the hands that filled these pockets were those of a trained marksman, ace pilot, and galactic hero.

Keith smiled into the hood. Lance was a man of hidden potential, often underestimated. Keith's smile fell slightly. Unfortunately, Lance was also one of the people who underestimated him. Lance let other peoples words--people who didn't even know him!--get to him. It pissed Keith off, and he promised himself to always be a voice of praise for Lance, to remind him of who he was and what he had to offer until it finally stuck in the beautiful thick skull of his.

With a wry smile, Keith hung up the jacket, but only so that he could pull his jacket off to go on a hook. He grabbed Lance's jacket again and slipped his arms through the long sleeves.

Though at first glance, they looked the same size, Lance had longer limbs than Keith. This meant that the jacket ended up kind of swamping Keith, the cuffs of the sleeves hanging over his hands. Keith huffed a little laugh through his nose and then zipped up the jacket and pulled the hood over his head. As he returned to their bed, he kicked off his boots and curled up against the wall to read from his tablet.

However, Keith found himself zoning out as he simply enjoyed wearing Lance's jacket. It was like having a hug from Lance, his smell surrounded him. Of course, an actual hug from Lance would be preferable right now, but as he was off assisting Hunk and Shiro on a mission, Keith would have to make do. And if Keith was lucky, Lance would come back early...and see him wearing his jacket, which always made Lance happy and affectionate.

Keith grinned and imagined it. Lance would grin and tease him about being sappy and a "_clothing thief_", all while wrapping his arms around Keith and tugging him closer. Keith would naturally tease him back for being a predictable cliche for loving his boyfriend in his clothes, even as Keith melted into Lance's embrace. Lance's smile would get all dopey and soft, which was Keith's favourite smile to see on Lance. Then he'd quiet Lance's inevitable soppy platitudes with a kiss. And after, he'd stun Lance with a quip about taking his clothes back if it bothered him so much.

Keith slumped down to curl around Lance's pillow, finally admitting to himself that he wasn't going to read anymore. He closes his eyes and breathed in deep. Maybe if he had a nap, Lance would be back when he woke up. A man could dream....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @dragons4ever and @d4s-scribbles  
Find me on twitter @d4s_scribbles


	7. Cosplaying - After Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first future post! Here is where you will begin to see hints of how I'm diverging from the overall plot of Voltron. Main points:  
\- Lion Swap didn't happen, either because Shiro didn't disappear, or because Allura was BP  
\- Keith didn't leave permanently for the BoM, only going on extended missions, so no weird 2 year time skip (still Cosmo, but he arrived differently)  
\- NO DEATH, Adam, Allura, and Lotor are not dead  
\- Some vague mentions of differing paladin sets, one for peace and one for war--at this point the Big War has been officially over for like, 2-3 years? so our paladins aren't on active duty anymore, slowly being replaced in duties by a different set of paladins who don't carry massive trauma  
\- Alteans are around but details are still hazy as of now  
Any questions, let me know! Things will be elaborated on later

"When you said we were dressing up, I thought you meant as in fancy clothes not..._this_," Keith said, eyeing the costumes hanging up in front of him.

"Well, it _is _dressing up," Lance said though his tone demonstrated that he clearly didn't believe his own words.

Keith turned to his husband with a raised brow. "As ourselves."

Lance approached him and put his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Like Allura said, it's for the kids."

Keith looked at the costumes doubtfully. "And our dress suits aren't enough because..?"

"I'll be honest with you sweetheart, you're asking the wrong person," Lance said, letting him go to approach the costumes that had been so helpfully left by one of Allura's many new workers.

Keith sighed and joined him in assessing the costume.

"I'll admit," Lance began slowly. "I don't remember so many embellishments on our armour."

The costumes they had been given for this charity event arranged for the children of military personnel who had been affected by the war was their armour but...revamped? Redone?

"I can't believe Allura got them bedazzled," Lance said.

"I don't think having medals built onto your armour counts as bedazzling," Keith said with a sigh.

"If it's shiny and wasn't there before, then it's bedazzling," Lance replied easily. "But I just wonder why we need to have our names printed on them, as if we wouldn't be able to figure out who was going to wear what."

"At least it's in Universal and not just English so everyone will be able to read it?" Keith tried.

Lance snorted. "I guess being called by my name will be beat being called 'Mr Paladin' all day so at least we can distinguish who they're talking to." Lance unlocked the hanging case with a press of the hand and knocked on the chest plate. It gave out a hollow sound. "Huh," Lance said, "at least it'll be light?"

"Shit at protecting us though if anything goes down," Keith grumbled and joined his husband in unboxing his costume.

"My darling love, who would stoop to attacking a charity ball for children?" Lance said, which only prompted Keith to turn and look at him sternly.

"If you have just jinxed it, you're sleeping on the sofa for a week."

"Not even the spare room?"

"You won't deserve the spare room if you've jinxed another charity ball."

"In my defense," Lance said holding up his hands in surrender, "last time we were still actively at war with Galra separatists. If anything, I was just being unknowingly realistic."

"So realistic you got yourself shot," Keith muttered and turned back to his costume to investigate the quality of build. If these costumes were only as good as decently priced costumes you could get on Earth, Keith was giving Allura an earful.

"Babe," Lance said gently, and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist. He pressed against Keith's side and kissed the side of his head. "Remember what Angela said: live in the present not the past."

Keith turned a whithering look on him. What worked when it was from their therapist did not work nearly as well coming from Lance when Keith was already ticked off.

Lance took Keith's right hand and placed it over his heart, holding his own left hand on top of it. "I'm still here, remember?" Keith stared at Lance's wedding band, which had only given Lance a couple of months before that fateful ball. It had technically been an elopement because neither of their families had known, but they made up for it with another ceremony on Earth later. "It won't be like that anymore."

Keith sighed and leaned his head against Lance's shoulder. He took a deep breath and centred himself. "Yeah," he finally said. "You're right."

He pulled his head back up to meet Lance's fond little smile. Despite the stubble around his chin, the hair sheared at the sides, and the scar cutting through his eyebrow, Lance still looked like the boy only just becoming a man he had met all those years ago. Back then, Keith would have never thought he would have had an opportunity to share his life with such a wonderful person. Keith was so grateful for the time they got to have together, despite all the odds stacked against them. So Keith just had to kiss him. Lance hummed against his lips and kissed back before pulling away.

"And hey, we get to cosplay as ourselves! Easiest job yet!"

Keith couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Real us or Voltron Show us?"

Lance grimaced which made Keith laugh again.

"Come on, _Loverboy_, let's at least try these on to make sure they fit," Keith said, giving Lance's hand a squeeze before letting go completely to go back to the costume.

Lance grumbled but joined him in pulling out the costumes. Surprisingly it was easy to get into them, a certain level of muscle memory remaining from all their time as War Paladins. They hadn't had to put on their armour for around seven months now, mostly sticking to their dress suits for formalities, to match the Peace Paladins....Maybe he should speak to Shiro about doing drills again, since it never hurt to be prepared. The peace was still fresh enough to be particularly vulnerable.

"How do I look babe?" Lance asked, which prompted Keith to look up at his husband. And _damn_.

Somehow, he'd forgotten how well the shoulder pads of the armour emphasised the broadness of Lance's shoulders in contrast with the slimness of his waist accentuated by the belt. And the blue of the armour, no longer scuffed or chipped by a long war managed to bring out the dark blue in Lance's eyes.

Lance winked and gave him finger guns, which sent Keith back in time to a younger Lance who was still learning how to fit into his role as a paladin, much like a puppy has to learn how to run with over sized paws as it grows up. But at the same time, this was still the full grown man who was his husband, who wore the paladin armour as a second skin, effortlessly comfortable and confident in his role. The man who knew exactly who he was and what he had to offer.

Oh fuck, how did someone look so cute and so hot at the same time?

So, in answer of Lance's question, Keith tackled him onto the bed and kissed the hell out of him. They were able to send word back to Allura that the amour fit and that of course they would wear it to the charity event, but only much, _much_ later in the day.


	8. Shopping - Garrison (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No post for yesterday because I had been travelling all day for a job interview and managed to make myself ill. Thankfully it was only temporary and after a good sleep I'm feeling much better. This one is set after Keith has been expelled and is settling into his shack, with Lance doing his best to be supportive.  
Thank you to everyone who has been kudosing, commenting, and subscribing! Love to you all! <3

Lance looked at Keith's shopping list doubtfully. "Are you sure this is all you need?"

Keith sighed but the look he gave Lance was fond. "It's not like I'm on the main grid or anything, I don't have a fridge to keep things fresh in. I need all the canned foods."

"Yeah, I know _that_," Lance said. "I'm just concerned that you aren't getting _enough_ canned things. Surely this won't last you more than two weeks."

Keith shrugged. "Not got a lot of choice, until I start to earn money again, this is all I'll be getting."

Lance pursed his lips unhappily.

However, before he could offer _again_ to give Keith some money, Keith gave him a sharp look and Lance swallowed down the words he knew would be rejected out of hand. They'd already fought about it twice, as in properly _fought_ about it. If Adam was around they might have been able to bully Keith in accepting some financial aid, but with Adam still grieving and fresh out of an argument with Keith, Lance didn't want to push it.

"Alright," Lance said finally. "Let's get going then."

The grocery store wasn't too much of an ordeal. Sure, the cashier gave them a bit of a side eye over buying so many canned products (beans, beans, soup, and beans), bottled water, and the largest bag of rice they could stand to carry (the only _big_ thing Lance had convinced Keith to buy).

"You boys heading somewhere?" the cashier asked as Lance worked to fit everything into the bags they'd bought which could be secured to Keith's bike.

"Camping," Keith said brusquely.

The cashier clearly looked skeptical but didn't ask anything else.

They stumbled out of the grocery and made it to Keith's bike. It took a while to tie everything down and fit any of the overflow into all the compartments they could find. By the end, Lance was surprised--Keith's bike was like Mary Poppins' bag.

"We good now?" Lance asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Keith surveyed his bike. "There's a general store a block over that I need to get things from."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Do you need more emergency stuff?"

"No, just...other stuff."

Keith looked a little shifty, which immediately had cogs turning in Lance's head. He had an initial idea, but unless Keith had managed to get through a large bottle of lube by himself in three weeks, he was probably way off.

"Well, lead on then," Lance said.

At the general store, Keith made a beeline for the craft and DIY isles, while Lance followed at a more leisurely pace. He had no idea what Keith wanted if he wasn't wanting for emergency supplies, so he was content to watch. His confusion only increased as Keith inspected thin twine.

"Uh, babe?" Lance asked as he approached. "You taking up a new hobby?"

Keith looked at him from the corner of his eye. "In a way..."

Lance huffed. "OK, enough with the cryptic talk, what are we looking for?"

Keith shifted. "Stuff."

"Stuff," Lance repeated dryly. "Stuff for what, exactly?"

"I wasn't aware I needed to explain every detail of my life to you," Keith said and turned on his heel to stalk down the isle.

Lance threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Sorry for taking an interest in what my boyfriend will be doing all on his own in a shack in the middle of nowhere?"

Keith stopped, and his shoulders visibly dropped from where they had been hiked up around his ears. He sighed and ran a hand across his face, then finally turned back to Lance.

"It's for planning," he finally said.

"Planning?"

Keith shrugged. "You know I like having things spread out when I'm working stuff out."

"I mean, yeah, you like your sprawling notes," Lance said as he slowly approached his boyfriend. "What are you..." Keith looked away and tried to hide behind his growing bangs. "Keith. This is about Shiro, right?"

Keith pursed his lips together but looked back at Lance. "Yeah."

Lance tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling, hoping to maybe look up to God and ask for divine assistance in dealing with his boyfriend.

"OK," Lance said, knowing that even trying to provide opposing reasoning into investigating Shiro's disappearance would only lead to a fight. He looked back a Keith. "What else do you need?"

Keith was visibly relieved and smiled a small grateful smile at him. "Definitely need more pins, and if there's any cheap cork boards, I'll take those too."

Lance nodded slowly. "OK," he said again, "whatever you need."

Whatever Keith needed to work through this and find himself some closure. Lance wouldn't lie and say he didn't find the whole secrecy around the Kerberos mission suspicious, but he wanted to believe the organisation he was willing to sign his life away to wasn't being outright malicious. Maybe they were covering something truly awful up, and Kerberos was unfortunate collateral. The alternative, that they only covering their asses and willing to throw their star boy under the bus for it made Lance's stomach turn. He could understand why Keith was so determined to find out the truth. He only hoped it was a truth Keith wanted to hear.

In the end Keith picked out some red twine (which Lance couldn't help but tease him about being stereotypical for a conspiracy theorist) and some bog-standard pins. They realised they didn't have space for a large cork board at that time, and Lance promised to keep an out for them for next time Keith came into town.

At Keith's bike, a realisation hit Lance.

"I don't think there's room for me anymore," he joked but Keith only avoided his gaze.

Lance blinked. "Ah," he said. "You...gonna be OK getting back?"

"Yeah, 'course," Keith said, securing his helmet.

"Text me so I know you got back safely?" Lance asked weakly.

That made Keith pause. Then he turned around and gave Lance another fondly exasperated smile. "Of course, babe," he said. Then he reached over and pulled Lance into a hug which Lance gladly returned. "Text me when you get back as well, OK?"

"Will do," Lance said.

Lance pulled back just enough to kiss him through the helmet. Keith used a hand on the back of Lance's neck to keep Lance close when he started to pull back. When Keith finally released him, Lance's heart felt slightly less heavy.

"Drive safely. No cliff jumps," he said.

Keith smirked. "Not this time, but no promises for the future."

"I swear, you'll have me grey before my time, Kogane."

"I just want to keep your life interesting McClain."

Lance sighed and gave Keith's arms a squeeze as they untangled from each other. "Love you."

Keith smiled warmly. "Love you too."

Lance stood back as Keith mounted his bike and started the engine. As it lifted from the ground, Keith turned his head to look at Lance. They exchanged a wave, and then Keith shot off down the road that would take him to the great desert expanse. Lance watched him go, and couldn't help but feel that half of his soul was missing.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged over to the bus stop that would take him back to campus.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends - Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Yeah so starting a part time job (not the one I had the interview for sadly, but at least it's a job!) had really tired me out and I really struggled in writing this for some reason. Hopefully now this one is finished I can get back into the groove? I try to keep a buffer of a few days so if I feel crap I can still post something, but I ran out of buffers so whoops.  
This one is set in Voltron era but way later in canon. Lotor is in the picture but off doing stuff seperately still.  
Also be assured I am reading all comments even if I haven't replied yet and I love you all <3

It was rather spontaneous for them really, as a bunch of workaholics who hadn't had a decent vacation in five years. But the moment Allura said "restive resort satellite" they had jumped at the chance. And so here they were, spread out across an artificial moon specifically designed for relaxation and refreshment, getting their collective chills on.

Lance and Hunk both swung on hammocks, enjoying a gentle breeze and the sound of moving water. While it looked like they were out on a beach, they were actually in a contained environment that could be adjusted to suit the universe's variety of species that came looking for rest. Temperature, wind, UV, sound, all adjusted to best cater to their needs. And as both of them hailed from tropical coastlines, this was relaxation as it finest. Especially as it followed a deep massage in Lance's case.

"I can't believe we didn't find this place sooner," Lance said for what was probably the fifth time since they had arrived, still in awe of how perfect the place seemed. Sure, it set distant alarm bells off because his brain was apparently permanently stuck in "_oh god what will try to kills us next?_" mode, but he was trying very hard to push those fears away.

Hunk hummed but said nothing. If Lance didn't know better, he'd believe Hunk would start snoring soon, but when he peeked over at his friend, he saw Hunk's toes twitch slightly. Yeah, the big guy was getting antsy too, a sure sign the other shoe was still waiting to be dropped. Or used to kick their asses.

Lance stared up at the fake blue sky, just the slightest bit off in shade. The clouds looked realistic though, so he'd give them that.

"Wonder how Pidge is finding their puzzle room," he said, mostly to himself, not expecting a reply.

"Either she's gotten through them all already and is taking about their servers, or she's stuck on one in particular and we won't see her until we leave," Hunk said, startling Lance a little.

He snorted though and grinned. "Yeah, probably. What's the bet that Shiro and Allura are already asleep?"

It was Hunk's turn to snort. "Shiro for sure fell asleep in the baths, Allura would have held on until she reached a bed."

"Heh, yeah. Hopefully Keith hasn't pulled any muscles yet, they left a whole _we are not liable for your injuries_ thing in our room this morning."

Hunk whistled. "Even out in space, companies are covering their legal asses. Disappointed by not surprised."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, and I told him that if he messed anything up, I'm not gonna be the one to fix it. For such a tough guy, he's such a _baby_ about that kind of thing."

"I remember when you tried to give him a massage the first time--you were both complaining afterwards. You said he gave up way too quickly and had a back made of stone, and _he_ said you were just stabbing him with your elbows instead of giving him a massage."

Lance looked over to see Hunk grinning at him. "It's not my fault he had no idea how to relax and was still way too impatient to stretch out properly." A smirk tugged at his lips. "But I made sure he learned."

Hunk huffed out a surprised laugh before groaning and turning his head away. "_Please_, I already know too much."

"Like you don't get upset when I stop telling you how my love life is doing," Lance said with a laugh of his own.

"_Love_ life, Lance, not sex life."

"Eh, tah-may-toe, toe-mah-toe," Lance said dismissively.

However before he could say anything else, the artificial environment around them shut off without warning. They both pushed themselves warily upright in their hammocks and exchanged a look. Silently they rolled out of their hammocks and made their way to the door. They stayed on either side of the door for a while, listening out for any sounds, but there was only eerily silence.

Lance looked at Hunk and then cocked his head towards the door in the silent question as to whether Hunk could get it open.

Hunk's answering expression wasn't encouraging.

Together they approached the panel on Hunk's side of the door and scrutinised it.

"To be honest," Hunk whispered as quietly as he could, "without my full range of tools, no prior knowledge of the system, and no clear way to kick start the locking mechanism, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do."

"Do what you can," Lance whispered. "You're our genius Hunky Bear, no way this puny door stands a chance."

Hunk smiled bashfully and waved a hand at Lance in an "oh, _you" _gesture. But then his expression turned serious and he started pulling at the control panel. Thankfully he _did_ have a small screwdriver on him, which he had apparently forgotten he had left in his shorts pocket, and was able to get the panel open.

He had just started pulling at wires when a distant banging carried down the hallway outside the door.

They both immediately froze, then turned to look at each other with wide eyes. Neither of them had their bayards, and while they had all been working at summoning them from distances, that only really worked in tensest situation. Which, in their cases had been more than a few times, but they had yet to get the hang of doing it without death literally breathing down their necks.

They flattened themselves against the walls, and quieted their breathing.

The bangs came closer and then stopped outside their door. Lance tensed, waiting for whoever it was to either break through the door, or move on.

Banging started and Lance was just preparing to pounce on whoever made it through the door, when a familiar red sword pierced the seal between the two door panels.

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed.

"Oh thank god," was the muffled reply he heard. "Are you OK? Is Hunk with you?"

The sword twisted and the door panels was cracked open just enough for Hunk and Lance to lunge in and grab them and pull them apart. On the other side was a sweaty, ruffled Keith, looking very relieved to see them.

"Yeah, we're both here," Lance said. "Are you OK?"

Keith shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, just not appreciating having to run around a giant resort to find my boyfriend. Their signage is terrible."

Lance laughed. "I fucking love you."

Keith's expression melted into dopey love struck but before he could say anything, Hunk interrupted with, "Escape now, flirt later please!"

As team they were able to push the doors open wide enough to get them both out. As soon as they were free and let go of the door, Keith embraced Lance tightly and kissed him hard. Lance was happy to respond until Hunk cleared his throat.

"Any idea what's going on?" he asked, and Lance and Keith at least had the good grace to blush.

"Pidge broke out of her puzzle room when she realised she was being given flipped versions of the same puzzles, and then went looking into the resort's software," Keith explained. "Apparently they've had a _lot _of staff turn over recently."

"I knew this place was too good to be true," Hunk said with a sigh. "And I really wanted to try their cocktail lounge."

"You and me both, buddy," Lance said. Then he looked at Keith. "Your training session didn't go full Possessed Castle Bonanza on you, did it?"

Keith smiled and squeezed Lance's arm. "No, it just tried to lock me in an impossible maze until Pidge got me out. She's locating the others, but accidentally triggered a lock down."

The lights flickered on around them, and for a moment everything was still. Then the lights turned red and an alarm started shrieking.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to blow this popsicle stand," Lance said cheerily. He twined his hand with Keith's. "Let's go free this resort!"

Hunk sighed but was smiling at both of them. "Somehow, I'm not surprised it turned out this way. I almost feel better now."

They all started running down the hall, back towards the lockeroom where Lance and Hunk had stored their things, including emergency coms and bayards.

"See, the resort worked after all!" Lance said. He turned to Keith. "We should come here for our honeymoon."

Keith tripped over his own feet, only caught by his hand still in Lance's, then stared at Lance with wide eyes. "That's not how that works!" He exclaimed. "You need to ask the question before you start planning the honeymoon!"

"Ah, but if I already know the answer, do I really need to ask?" Lance said teasingly.

However, Keith pulled them to a stop, grabbed his collar, and pulled him closer so they were nose to nose. "I'm not agreeing to anything if you aren't going to ask."

Lance sighed. "Always making me work for it," he said and quickly gave Keith a peck. "I'll work on it then."

Keith gave him a look but let him go. As they made their way through the resort to reconvene with their team and find out who was trying to capture them, cogs started turning in Lance's head. If Keith was a proper proposal, then he would damn well get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @dragons4ever and @d4s-scribbles  
Find me on twitter and instagram @d4s_scribbles


	10. With Animal Ears - Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should be posting every day now!  
also me: *immediately skips a day*  
In my defense, I wanted to make this longer, but every time I tried, it devolved into furry jokes and I figured I'd at least spare you guys too much of that lol.  
Voltron era, set sometime around when S5/6 would have happened? Allura is off with Lotor which is why she isn't mentioned.

When Hunk had suggested they start wearing little tokens or trinkets to denote their Monster and Mana characters to "get into the right headspace", Keith had been thinking of like, a badge or something small like that. Not...

"You enter a dimly lit room. You can see a large wardrobe against the left hand wall, a table against the wall opposite to you, and an unmade bed on the right hand wall," Coran said.

"I roll to look around the room," Lance said, rolling his die around in his hand.

"Are the cat ears _really_ necessary?" Keith asked once more, as if maybe this time he'd get a satisfactory answer instead of the last six times which had just been "_because why not?_"

Lance simply ignored Keith's question to roll his die towards Coran, who was stroking his moustache and very obviously trying to not smile when Lance rolled a one.

"You should consider seeing an eye specialist, since you see nothing beyond what I have already described," Coran said.

Keith sighed. "_I_ roll to look around the room."

He rolled his die and got a nineteen.

As Coran described the room in minute detail, Lance pouted and adjusted the cat ears on his head, suitably distracting Keith from whatever information Coran was giving them. At first Keith had been kind of impressed by Lance and Hunk's creativeness in _making_ the damn things, given they had no way of actually getting pre-made ears out in the middle of space. Espcially since they had managed to make them a shade that exactly matched Lance's natural hair colour. But then Lance had put them on and given Keith this goofy little look and--

"I root through the massive trunk," Pidge said, pulling Keith from his thoughts.

"Trunk?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Pidge and Coran gave him exasperated looks, while Hunk and Shiro only looked amused. Keith didn't even dare look at Lance to see his expression, he could _feel_ the shit-eating nature of it.

Look, he's not--he wasn't--

_Look_, Lance wearing cat ears wasn't a _thing_ for him, OK? It was just...really fucking _adorable_. Somehow Lance was able to make his eyes all big and sparkly and it was like he has a hand around Keith's heart and could squeeze it whenever he wanted. Like some damn mouse toy. And the fucker _knew_, because he could damn well near read Keith's mind and knew all the things Keith felt before Keith was even aware of it.

It would be freaky if it didn't make him feel so fucking loved and cherished and that Lance was really _it_ for him even if it had never come up properly before. If Lance would have him, Keith would spend the rest of his days loving and being loved by Lance, goofiness and shitty puns and fucking _cat ears_ and all.

Once the others had gone back to exploring the room, Lance nudged Keith. Keith ignored him the first few times, knowing he would only be teased, but finally gave in when Lance just resorted to tugging on his sleeve like a child.

Keith glanced at Lance from the corner of his eye with a raised brow, but Lance only smiled and leaned in to whisper, "Don't feel bad, your dad was clearly a furry too--"

Keith cut him off with a vicious elbow to the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @dragons4ever and @d4s-scribbles  
Find me on twitter and instagram @d4s_scribbles


	11. Wearing Onesies - Post Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was "wearing kigurumis", which are a brand/type of onesies, so I decided just to say onesies. Set early on post Voltron main story, before the other future segment.

Lance took one look at the opened present and started cooing, which was enough reason for Keith to look at Shiro with an expression he hoped portrayed how betrayed he felt.

"Don't look at me," Shiro said with his hands held up in surrender, though his mouth was twitching up into a smirk. "It was Adam's idea."

Lance turned to the man in question and gushed out a thank you, while Keith glared at him. Adam wan entirely unfazed by Keith's expression, instead smiling at Lance fondly.

Keith turned his glare back at Shiro. "I still blame you."

"Aw, but _babe_," Lance said, turning back so he could pull his half of the present out of the box. "We match! It's cute!"

Keith eyed the Blue Lion onesie Lance was holding, which partnered with the Red Lion onesie still in the box. While they looked soft they didn't exactly look...accurate. He scowled and looked back at Adam.

"Why couldn't you have been like everyone else and just bought us stupid household equipment," Keith groused.

"And ignore the perfect opportunity to make you squirm? Never," Adam said. "Besides, you'll all be out in space again soon enough, why give you another cafetiere when you won't even have coffee to use it with?"

"Don't be a spoil sport, first anniversary is perfect for gag gifts," Lance said and began to pull the onesie on over his clothes.

"I don't think it counts as a gag gift if you actually like it," Keith said, aware that instead of scowling, he was pouting, which was all he could muster after being reminded that the reason they had been showered with stupid household appliances in the first place was because they were celebrating their first Earth Official Anniversary.

At first Keith had argued that it shouldn't count for much since they'd been Space Official for going on three years now, but after a very _persuasive_ discussion with Lance's grandmother, Keith had come around to it. After so long without a big group of people to care for him, it had taken him a while to consider that, yeah, other people actually did care about Keith and his relationship with Lance (or rather Lance's relationship with him). _And_ that these people might actively want to celebrate it with them. The party with Lance's extended family and all their friends had been very lovely and heartwarming, even if Shiro and Adam hadn't been able to attend.

Though, if this was their present, he was beginning to feel glad they hadn't done this in front of Lance's whole family. His sisters-in-law alone would have never let him live it down.

"I'm not putting it on," Keith said just as Lance began to open his mouth.

Lance stuck out his bottom lip and made it wobble slightly as he widened his eyes in that magical way Keith was pretty sure Lance had learned from the mice. It made them extra glossy and sparkly without looking like he was going to cry. Unfortunately for Lance, Keith had developed an immunity to his Extra Strength Kitten Eyes.

"_No_," he repeated in a firmer tone.

However, two hours later, after he had finally kicked Shiro and Adam out, Keith found himself staring down at the onesie laid out across his side of the bed. He'd come in intending to change into pyjamas so he and Lance could cuddle and watch a movie, but Lance had clearly left it out for him.

Looking at it now, yeah, this was probably the cheapest thing Adam had been able to find. It was a solid block of red and didn't have the extra black decor the Red Lion actually had, and was way too baggy to resemble any of the angular lions. If anything it just looked like a red dyed normal-Earth-lion onesie rather than a Voltron themed one, despite what the tag attached proclaimed.

He glanced at the pile of clothes Lance had left on the floor after realising it was too warm to be walking around in both onesie and normal clothes. After the initial bicker, Lance hadn't pushed him to try one the onesie, instead content to longue about in his own. For all that people thought Pidge was one with mind games, Lance knew _exactly_ how to strong arm Keith into doing things without even saying anything.

With a sigh, Keith pulled off his clothes (leaving his underwear) and stepped into the onesie. And alright, fine, it really was as soft as it looked, begrudging points to Adam for it.

Keith zipped it up to the top, and then pulled the large hood over his head so it fell a little over his face. Tentatively he approached the mirror and used his hands to prop up the little rounded ears. OK, he would admit, it actually looked pretty cute. Lance had clearly made an error in not throwing the hood up yet, he probably would have given in much sooner if he had seen the full cuteness of it.

With a final turn around to check the tail and a pat down to search for pockets which he subsequently stuffed his hands into, Keith left their bedroom to join his husband in the living room of their tiny appartment.

Lance looked over at him from his place on the couch when he heard Keith approach, and his face lit up immediately.

"Ooohhh, myyyy gooddddd," Lance breathed out slowly to draw out each word. "You look so _cute_."

Keith laughed a little as he approached Lance. He leaned over the back of the couch, as though to kiss Lance but when Lance closed his eyes, Keith reached for the hood and pulled it over his head and down his face.

"Hey!" Lance yelped. "No fair! Kisses!"

Keith laughed again, but gave Lance a kiss when he revealed his pouting face.

"You're so lucky I love you so much," Keith said with a sigh.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders with a cheeky grin and then pulled him over the back of the couch and on top of him.

"I _am_ very lucky," Lance said and started peppering kisses all over Keith's face. Between kisses he continued, "Lucky to have you, lucky to be with you, lucky to be loved by you, lucky to get to love you--"

Keith let himself melt into Lance's warm embrace and accept his affections until he decided to shut Lance up with a full kiss on the mouth.

"And I'm lucky to have you too," Keith said in a hushed voice into the space between them. "Thank you for being with me."

Lance made a low almost tortured sound. "You're killing me Kogane."

"Kogane-_McClain_," Keith corrected, and made himself shiver in delight. A year officially, and it still made his heart stumble.

Lance nuzzled against Keith's face with a wide beaming smile that matched Keith's. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and twined their legs together so they were nearly indistinguishable from each other. When Keith sighed and settled into the crook of Lance's neck, he considered that this was truly where he was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @dragons4ever and @d4s-scribbles  
Find me on twitter and instagram @d4s_scribbles


	12. Making Out - Voltron (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE MIND THE RATING INCREASE! SPICY CONTENT AHEAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've increased the rating again because of full on explicit sexual content here, and gone back and added rating to all chapter titles. Feel free to skip this one if you want, it's reunion sex after a mission apart.  
I should just stop apologising for breaks between uploading, because I'm not gonna change lol. This one took a whle because spice is hard and I was waiting for feedback from my beta who is a very busy lady! Thank you C for feedback <3  
Voltron era, set around series 4/5?

The meeting had dragged on for _way_ longer than Lance had wanted, or even anticipated. By the end even Allura's diplomatic mask had started to slip, clearly fed up with these buffoons and their ever changing negotiations. All the Coalition needed was their medical expertise and they were treating it like they were selling their people! And the changes had always been miniscule! Allura and Coran had sent the initial treaty over a week ago, and instead of listing all the changes they'd like at once so everything could be sorted at once, they hemmed and hawed over every single change before announcing the next change they wanted. They'd all spent way too much time locked in the same room, because these assholes believed that taking breaks during an ongoing negotiation was bad luck!

Lance was tired, hungry, cranky, and missed his boyfriend. Keith had been away with Hunk assisting a Blade mission a few galaxies over. A mission that had also over run by a week and a half. Communication had been sparse per Kolivan's request, and while at least getting to hear and occasionally see Keith was nice, actually having him there was even nicer. However, when they had last spoken, the Blades weren't expected back for another three days at least.

Hence why, when Lance stumbled into the kitchen to wolf down some food goo before collapsing into bed, he thought he might have been hallucinating to see Hunk and Keith already dressed down casually and leaning against the counters. Lance broke out of his momentary stupor when Keith approached him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

Lance gratefully sagged against him and buried his face in Keith's neck. "I missed you," he breathed into Keith's skin.

"I missed you too," Keith said, lips brushing against Lance's neck in a way that was both ticklish and comforting.

"Yeah, missed you too, Lance," Hunk said teasingly from across the room.

Lance glanced up at him with a grin. "Missed you too, Hunky Bear."

Keith huffed a little laugh and pulled just far enough away to look at Lance's face properly.

"You look exhausted," he said gently, and reached up a hand to cup Lance's cheek.

Lance leaned into the touch with a sigh. Keith's hands weren't as soft as they used to be, the skin calloused and rough from all his sword fighting, but the touch was warm and familiar and everything Lance needed in that moment.

"Been trying to negotiate with Pedanots," Lance said and closed his eyes. "Been going on since first thing this morning."

Both Hunk and Keith hissed in sympathy.

"Wanna go to bed?" Keith asked.

"Need'a eat first." Lance gave Keith's hand a little nuzzle, then leaned away as he opened his eyes. "Sit with me?"

Keith's smile was tender. "Of course."

After a quick meal where they all caught up, Keith led Lance back to their room. Keith's bag was still half full on the floor, but his armour was put away at least.

When Lance reached for the clasps on his dress uniform, Keith gently brushed his hands away with a quiet "let me".

Lance stood there as Keith slowly unclasped his jacket--the same blue as his armour, with golden embellishments that according to Allura were Altean symbols for the paladins. They looked vaguely like the elements associated with their lion, which was water in Lance's case. Once the front of the jacket was undone, Keith moved onto the cuffs, unbuttoning them with a concentration that started a burning in Lance's gut.

Keith dragged his hands up Lance's arms and across his shoulders to slip underneath the jacket. Only then did Keith look up into Lance's eyes. Keith's pupils were dilated and he didn't break his gaze as he pushed the jacket off of Lance's shoulders. The fabric slid effortlessly down Lance's arms and dropped to the floor.

Lance didn't need to say anything before Keith was leaning in to meet his lips. It was gentle at first, soft and tender. Their lips pressed together before pulling away, only to press back again and again. Lance put his hands on Keith's waist, then moved them up Keith's back, over Keith's jacket which was actually Lance's jacket. Goddamn, Keith knew how to drive him mad.

Their lips pressed together for longer, pressing harder, but still tender. Keith used one hand to cup the back of Lance's neck to keep their faces close, while the other dragged down Lance's chest, over his shirt, down to his belt. When Keith tugged on it he also opened his mouth for his tongue to rub across Lance's lips. Lance parted his lips with a sigh to meet him.

Their movements were slow and languid, a dance. Keith fiddled with Lance's belt before it finally opened with a quiet click. Keith pulled away with a quiet hum and while he wanted to, Lance knew he didn't have to follow after him. Keith would always come back. Keith's beautiful eyes were lidded, and he smirked lightly. He didn't have to say anything for Lance to get with the programme. While Keith loosened his belt and undid his pants, Lance pushed his jacket off of Keith's shoulders. The jacket caught on Keith's arms, since he was too busy trying to strip Lance to be of any help, though he had the audacity to laugh at him.

"Brat," Lance growled playfully, and started pressing kisses across Keith's jaw to his neck. "So unhelpful," he muttered between sucking kisses.

Keith sighed and tipped his head slightly to allow Lance more access. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Lance smiled but said nothing--it _was_ true after all.

Eventually, once Keith had pushed Lance's pants and boxers down and his shirt up enough to reveal Lance's quickly hardening cock, he decided to cooperate and let the jacket fall to the ground. This gave Lance the space to push his hands up under Keith's shirt to feel the beautiful texture of Keith's skin. His skin was surprisingly soft, but under that softness was the steel, the strength he used to help protect the universe. Keith was warm and his muscles jumped under Lance's careful touch.

_Fuck_, Lance was so hard already. It had been so long since they'd touched each other properly, always busy, always called to separate places.

Lance nipped at Keith's jaw and luxuriated in the hitch of Keith's breath.

"_Lance_," Keith said heatedly, a call to action that Lance could not ignore.

They pulled apart only as long as it took to shuck off the rest of their clothes before colliding again, bare skin against bare skin. Keith reclaimed Lance's mouth, moaning as they rubbed against each other. Lance used a hand on Keith's ass to pull him closer, and Keith pushed one of his legs between Lance's thighs so they could have an easy grind.

Their kisses were sloppy now, desperate and hungry for each other.

"Missed you," Lance breathed into Keith's mouth.

"Need you," Keith whispered into Lance's.

"Love you," they said together.

Lance wanted to say they fell into bed in a passionate tangle of limbs, but it was more that they simply wound too tightly around each other and lost their balance. At least they did mostly land on the mattress. The laughter they shared once they caught their breath slowed their passion down slightly, but it reminded Lance of why he really, truly enjoyed being with Keith. For all their intensity, they still had so much fun together.

Once they calmed down, Keith wiggled further up the bed and waggled his eyebrows at Lance with a smirk. "C'mere, _Loverboy_."

Lance huffed a laugh through his nose but followed Keith, helpless to his pull, towards the invitation of Keith's parting thighs. God, Keith was so hot.

"Lemme get you ready sweetheart," Lance said, and reached for their lube, only to be stopped by Keith.

Keith flushed prettily but was still smiling coyly. "Been ready since I got back."

Lance's heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Keith hummed, hands rubbing up Lance's arms to meet behind his neck. "Missed you _so_ much."

Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's with a lovesick giggle. "Just _me_ you missed?"

Keith sighed with fond exasperation, but accepted his kisses anyway.

While Keith said he was ready, Lance wanted to be sure. So he trailed his fingers down Keith's torso, past his hips, his cock and balls (making Keith shiver and gasp at the tickling sensation) until he reached where Keith was hot and slick for him. Lance pushed in with his fingers, one at first but upon finding Keith already loosened, immediately moved onto to two.

"_Lance_," Keith tried to complain, but with an expertly placed curl of the fingers, his words dissolved into a moan.

"I gottchu babe, _relax_," Lance said.

Keith huffed and rolled his hips down onto Lance's fingers. "I _am_, why can't you just fuck me?"

"So impatient," Lance chided, but he did give Keith more--another finger, harder, faster.

Keith tipped he head back onto his pillow with a keen as Lance fingered him open to what Lance deemed acceptable. Lance kept the stimulation of Keith's prostate constant but not overwhelming. While he certainly wasn't opposed to wringing as many orgasms out of his boyfriend as he could, they were both tired, and would probably conk straight out after one.

Finally, after applying more lube, Lance pulled his fingers away. Keith sighed and hiked his legs around Lance's hips. Lance ground his hips against Keith's with a quiet moan, dick sliding against Keith's entrance.

"C'mon baby, give it to me," Keith said breathlessly. "I missed you so much, need you Lance, _please_\--"

Lance cut him off by sliding the head of his cock into him, transforming the rest of his sentence into a garbled mess of sighs and moans.

"I told you," Lance said as he started to push the rest of the way into Keith. "I _got you_."

"Such a fucking tease," Keith huffed, but rolled his hips to meet him anyway.

The initial pace was slow, feeling each other again, allowing for long, indulgent kisses. Lance braced himself with his elbows on either side of Keith's head while Keith kept his arms around Lance's neck. Then Lance ground in deep and Keith dug his nails into Lance's shoulders with a loud moan, finally inspiring Lance to give him _exactly_ what he wanted. He moved his hips quick and hard, jolting Keith's body with every thrust. Keith's breath caught in time with each slap of their skin, and it wasn't possible to kiss anymore, but they stayed close anyway, staring into each other's eyes. Lance moved one hand to wrap around Keith's arched back. Keith's cock left smears of precome between their bellies as they moved.

"So good, Lance, so good," Keith rambled. "Don't stop, god _don't stop_."

Like Lance would be able to stop with Keith squeezing around him and sounding so perfect. As Lance pushed himself to go harder, Keith's noises rose in pitch and fervor, until it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. His face was red, and his eyes were scrunched shut while his mouth hung open, trying to gulp in as much air as he could before Lance punched it out of his lungs. Lance had no idea how he looked, probably sweaty and dishevelled, but he couldn't care less when the coil in his lower belly was winding tighter and he could feel Keith starting to tremble under him.

"Baby, look at me," Lance asked, pulling one of Keith's hands from his back so that he could twine their fingers together and push it down onto the bed. "I'm gonna come, kitten, look at me."

Keith looked almost reluctant to open his eyes, but eventually did so.

"I love you so much," Lance panted. "Are you close?"

Keith nodded jerkily. "Love you," he gasped and gave Lance's hand a squeeze.

Lance grunted and leaned further over Keith, pulling his hips up off the bed so he could drive into him properly. Keith cried out, and his nails dug into Lance's skin as Lance ploughed him into the bed. Lance hadn't spent all these years learning Keith's body for nothing, he knew _exactly_ how to hit all of Keith's most sensitive spots. He knew Keith's body so well he didn't even have to _think_, he just had to thrust his hips and knew he would be giving Keith what he wanted.

"FUCK!" Keith yelled. "Lance, _oh fuck!_"

"Yes, Keith, _yes_," Lance said mindlessly, desperately chasing the warmth building inside him. Keith's heels dug into his ass, and his nails were likely leaving scratches, but _fuck..._that only added to Lance's pleasure.

Keith cried out little "ah ah ah"s in time with Lance's thrusts before his whole body locked up and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. He squeezed around Lance tightly and Lance quickly tucked a hand between them to get Keith off fully. The sensation of his dick finally being touched must have been too much because Keith let out a high whining sob and shook as he came all over Lance's hand.

Lance gritted his teeth and kept thrusting until he followed Keith over the edge, grinding in deep as he came with a low groan.

While still buried in Keith, he lowered Keith's hips down to the bed and lowered his weight on top of Keith slowly. Keith lay there limply as they both panted, until he regained enough strength to lift his hand and stroke through Lance's hair.

After a while, Keith said in what was an almost hoarse voice, "We should clean up."

Lance whined, though he knew that they did indeed need to clean up, otherwise they would wake up during the night feeling disgusting.

After much grumbling on both sides about leaving their nice, warm, soft bed they did end up sharing a quick shower. They were tired enough to keep things G rated, only kissing a little before drying off and getting back into bed. Keith flopped over onto Lance, sighing as he melted against Lance's chest. Lance just about had the energy to run his hand through Keith's hair before he dropped off to sleep, finally content. They'd be woken up early in the morning for another mission, but in this moment, they only had to care about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instagram and twitter @d4s_scribbles


	13. Eating Ice Cream - Garrison (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one exploring the time after Keith had been expelled. AnonWrites, this was the fill I talked about in my comment. Enjoy!

The little ice cream parlour was tucked away in one of the back streets, only known to a select few. Adam had once mentioned it to Lance, who had brought Keith on their third date. Since then, it had held a special place in Keith's heart, forever associated with a Lance who was still trying very hard to be charming and woo him and hadn't yet realised Keith was already _very_ wooed.

(Keith had made sure he figured out soon enough.)

He quietly ate his half of their sundae--the only way he had allowed Lance to pay for his food was if they were sharing it--and listened to Lance chatter on about what was going on at the Garrison. He only occasionally asked questions, but let Lance rattle on. The best way for Lance to decompress, Keith had learned, was to let him get it all out in words. Lance had often worked out problems he was stuck on just by talking it out, sometimes speaking so fast Keith couldn't keep up. This had led to one memorable occasion when Lance walked into Keith's room, talked his way out of a problem and walked back out before Keith could even figure out what the problem actually was.

And Keith was happy to be Lance's sounding board, in much the same way that Lance was happy to look over Keith's sprawling mind-maps when he was working through something. They often worked together, Lance narrating his thoughts as Keith noted them down, and both discovering connections they alone would not have considered. This was why Keith's leg had been bouncing since they had sat down. He wanted to share his thoughts but was waiting until Lance had emptied his brain of all distractions before loading it up with more.

Of course he also just loved listening to Lance talk. One of the hardest parts of living by himself out in the wilderness was the loss of Lance's voice. Of course he also missed the rest of Lance (_all_ of him), but the silence that wouldn't be filled by Lance's melodic and soothing voice was sometimes too much to bear.

Finally, Lance finished with "And I think that's all you've missed so far?" Then he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I talked for so long."

Keith smiled around his spoon, which he slowly pulled out of his mouth, aware of how it would look to Lance. "But I like hearing you talk."

Lance made a defeated sound and hid his blushing face in a hand. When Lance didn't look back up any time soon, Keith nudged his foot with his own.

When Lance did look back up, suddenly Keith's throat dried up. He wanted to share with Lance, knew it would be helpful in the long run, but also knew he would sound completely crazy. The things he had been thinking, had been _feeling_ made no sense, how could he hope to explain it to Lance in a way that didn't make it seem like he'd just been touched by the sun.

There must have been a look on his face, because Lance's expression became concerned and he reached across to cover Keith's hand with his own.

"Hey," Lance said gently, and rubbed the back of Keith's hand with a thumb. "What's on your mind?"

Keith turned his hand over so they would twine their fingers together and give Lance's hand a squeeze.

"It's..." He let out an expansive exhale and looked away from Lance's eyes. Then he shook his head with a forced smile. "It's dumb, don't worry about it."

He was about to pull his hand away from Lance's when Lance tightened his grip. When Keith looked back at Lance's face, his expression was fondly exasperated.

"Telling me not to worry is like asking me just to worry even more," Lance said. "I don't care if it's dumb, you hear me say dumb shit all the time."

Keith huffed out a little laugh and couldn't fight back his rueful smile. "I guess that's true."

"So, just tell me," Lance said. "You know I won't laugh."

Yeah, Lance was surprisingly good at finding the right middle ground between severity and comedy. You wouldn't think it, from his class clown reputation, but Lance knew when a tense atmosphere needed to be lightened, and when he needed to be serious. It had been especially appreciated at Shiro's bullshit memorial ceremony, when Keith had been full of so much anger and grief.

Keith sighed and gave Lance's hand another squeeze. "OK, it's just--let me finish explaining. It'll sound...pretty crazy."

Lance nodded with a small smile, giving Keith the time to find his words.

"So," Keith began awkwardly. "My dad's shack. When I was sorting through everything again, I found a bunch of stuff he'd left about some weird rock formations he'd studied, as like, a hobby I guess?" He swallowed dryly. "I don't really remember him being into geology or archeology or whatever, but, I dunno, I guess I wanted to go find it." He'd been stuck on what to do about the Kerberos Operation, and was looking for anything to get his mind off it, let his brain unconciously make connections or something.

"And while I don't think I followed his directions properly--I couldn't find any of the things he'd written about, murals and carvings and stuff--there's--" he cut himself off, aware what he was about to say would sound weird as shit. He glanced at Lance to see how he was taking it.

Lance's expression was open and warm, waiting on Keith to explain in his own time. The sheer affection he saw in Lance's eyes, even after trying to push Lance away in his grief, even after the fights and the distance, it gave Keith the strength to get it out.

"There's something _out there_," Keith said lowly.

Lance blinked. "Out...in the desert?"

Keith nodded and pursed his lips. "Look, I know it sounds stupid and weird and crazy, but I can _feel_ it. It's, I don't know, calling to me. I don't know what it is or where it is but it's out there, and I need to find it."

Lance's expression started becoming concerned again and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Keith waited for his comments, but then his mouth clicked shut. Lance looked down at their melting sundae, and started absently rubbing his thumb over Keith's hand again. Even though Keith was on edge, waiting for Lance's response, it still relieved him that Lance was actually thinking deeply about what Keith had said.

That or he was thinking of the best way to ask Keith to see a therapist, but Keith unfortunately already knew what Lance looked like when he was trying to suggest Keith get professional help, and this wasn't it. This was Lance strategising a flight plan through unknown terrain.

"Did your dad leave any coordinates?" Lance finally asked as he looked back up at Keith.

Keith wasn't aware of the tension in his shoulders until they fell back down in relief. "No," he said. "Just some vague directions."

Lance hummed. "Then whatever it was he found, he didn't want other people to find it."

"The journals mentioned someone with him, but he never calls them anything but K," Keith said. "And I have no idea how to find out who that might have been, or if they'd be helpful."

Lance looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you know _when_ your dad started making notes on the desert?"

Keith shrugged. "No? But probably before I was born. I can't imagine him taking a baby into the desert, and I don't remember hiking there."

Lance bit his lip. "Do you think...maybe K could be your mom?"

Keith took in a shuddering breath. The thought had crossed his mind, and it was reassuring that he wasn't only one to think it. Like he wasn't just seeing possibilities because he wanted them.

"I don't know. I don't even know what my mom's name was," Keith said with a shrug.

Lance hummed again and squeezed his hand. He'd heard before that Keith's dad had never wanted to talk about her, only saying that _"_she _had_ to go son, but she never _wanted_ to leave". Sure dad, like that ever really helped. It always felt like a half truth anyway.

After a few moments of silence, Lance suddenly said, "Maybe it's some ancient artefact. You could be the next Lara Croft! Following the clues left by your dad to the secret to time travel!"

Keith snorted but smiled. "Do I _look_ like some busty brunette to you?"

"I don't know about _busty_, but you certainly are _flexible_," Lance said and waggled his eye brows.

"Oh my god, I hate you," Keith choked out around laughter he tried to smother with a hand over his mouth.

Lance just grinned, looked very proud of himself.

Once Keith calmed down, he sighed again, and shook his head fondly at Lance. "You're the worst."

"Yeah but you like me anyway, so that says more about you doesn't it?" Lance said cheekily.

Keith heaved a mock put-upon sigh. "Lord knows why I love your dumb ass." Then he leaned forward over their table. "C'mere."

Lance gladly went and they shared a quick couple of kisses.

As they leaned back in their seats, Lance said, "Do you want help in scoping the area?"

"Huh?"

Lance smiled crookedly in the way Keith loved best. "Looking for your ancient artefact. Do you want help? We can work together on your dad's notes and try and figure out a smaller area to work on."

Keith was breathless for a moment, the sheer amount of pure adoration he felt for Lance. "Really?"

Lance gave Keith this little bewildered smile, like he couldn't believe Keith would really doubt him. "Of course? Someone's gotta look after you, and I've already got plenty of experience stopping you from getting yourself killed. Like I'd trust anyone else, or even _you_ for that matter, with your life."

"_God_," Keith said, and pulled Lance across the table into a deep kiss by a fistful of his jacket collar.

Lance's sound of exclamation was muffled by Keith's mouth but Lance quickly melted into the kiss.

The noise their mouths made when they pulled apart was probably too obscene for such a family friendly establishment, but Keith really couldn't find it in himself to care. Keith kept Lance close enough for their noses to brush as Keith pressed his forehead to Lance's.

"Thank you for believing me," he whispered.

Lance pecked the corner of his mouth. "I know you, sweetheart. And even if this is some wild goose chase, at least we'll be doing it together."

Keith couldn't help but pull him back into an appreciative kiss. The wait staff weren't so appreciative, but they made sure to leave big tips when they left anyway, especially after Lance knocked over the remainders of their melted sundae all over their little booth.

Before they had to split up, Lance bought Keith at least three new maps so they could get started right away the next weekend when Keith would pick Lance up straight from the Garrison.

"We'll have more time if I get you right as the gates open in the morning," Keith had explained, leaving the additional _we'll have more time together_, unsaid but Keith knew Lance understood by his smile.

At the bus stop to the Garrison, Keith hugged Lance tightly, unable to fully express how happy he was that Lance had so effortlessly took this latest quest in stride.

"Thank you," he murmured into Lance's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, weirdo," Lance said back. "You don't need to thank me for being a decent boyfriend."

"Not decent," Keith said as he pulled back, and then kissed Lance again. "The _best_ boyfriend."

"I'll remind you of that," Lance mumbled into the next series of kisses.

The had to stop when the bus pulled up, but finished with one final, very tight hug. How Keith had thought he could live with minimal to no Lance in his life, he couldn't even fathom to himself.

"See you next weekend," Lance said with one final kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you more," Keith called out as Lance hurried onto the bus.

Lance made a shitty buzzer sound and hung out the door of the bus to say, "Uh, _actually_, I love you times infinity plus one, so there!"

Keith laughed as Lance was scolded onto the bus. Lance scurried into a seat just in time for them to wave at each other as the bus drove away. Only once Lance couldn't be seen anymore did Keith drop his hand and make his way to where he had parked his bike. By the time he got there he had a message on his phone from Lance.

It was just a series of heart and kissing emojis, but it made Keith smile. What a perfect dumbass.


	14. Gender Swapped - Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this one is a huge mess, but I don't have the energy to fix it. I hope you guys find it funny anyway! Set during S5-6.

Lance was generally of the opinion that when Lotor was in charge everything ended up screwed up somehow. He was also of the opinion that when Allura was in charge it ended up working in a way that was completely unintentional. And when these two worked _together_...well. Shit like this happened.

To set the scene: Lotor had been working on an inter-dimensional ship, partly with Allura's help. And Allura wanted to use Voltron to help him test it. After the team had deliberated (separately, without Allura's mooney-eyes to sway them) they'd begrudgingly agreed to help, if only to supervise. Shiro made some joke about how he and Coran were the only two responsible adults in the room, only for Coran to clap back at Lance in an ongoing fart joke war. All in all, it had started out in shambles, and really, Lance wasn't even that surprised how it had ended up.

Which was this situation. Two sets of paladins watching two versions of Lotor bitch each other out. It was very funny.

Much like most things Allura had a hand in, the ship had worked _too_ well. Instead of the space in between realities, they'd managed to punch all the way through to an alternate one. An alternate reality where they were all different genders. Not necessarily the _opposite_ gender, because apparently the Altean gender was way more nuanced than that, and human gender as a whole was more complex than a simple binary, but definitely different gender experiences all round.

And, funnily enough, the only ones whose alternate versions had different names were Hunk (now Haimi, nicknamed Honey), Lance (now Leonora) and Keith (now Yasmin). The alternate versions of Shiro and Pidge were non-binary and had chosen their own names. Pidge was popular in all realities it seemed.

But back to the two versions of Lotor sniping at each other. Initially, when everyone had all been stunned to see each other, not much had been said. But then the alternate feminine Lotor had quietly gasped "so inter-dimension travel _is _possible."

And, like the dick he was, Lotor had said, with the most insincere smile on his face, "Oh, you hadn't figured that out? I'm sure it just hasn't happened for you yet."

Since then they had been snapping back and forth over the different developments they had made. When the fem Lotor had mentioned harnessing time distortion, their Lotor had turned an interesting shade of purple that Lance thought was great to watch, something his counterpart had seemed to agree on.

And Leonora was _hot_, which totally wasn't weird or narcissistic to think of, because she obviously thought he was hot too. It definitely wasn't fair for Keith to give him such a stern look, as if he'd run off with an alternate version of himself when he had his gorgeous, handsome boyfriend there.

Speaking of his beautiful boyfriend...if Lance had thought Keith was good looking as a man, it hadn't been enough to prepare him for how a womanly version would turn out. Which, for the record, was _stunning_. Lance _definitely_ didn't deserve the stink eye Keith gave him upon casually mentioning it, because even after a five minute chat it was obvious that Leonora and Yasmin were as much in love as Lance was with Keith and aside from not being a douchey cheater, he was _absolutely_ no home wrecker.

But what was actually the _funniest_ thing out of this whole debacle, was how much Keith and Yasmin just _did not_ get on. Like, glaring at each other from across the room, teeth bared, fingers twitching for a weapon type of not getting along. While the Shiros gave them stern looks, Lance thought they both looked a lot like angry kittens. He was even pretty sure that their hair had started to stand on end, turning the messy mops into fluffy fiascos. It was cute as well as hilarious.

Lance put a hand on the small of Keith's back, and leaned in to whisper, "Sweetheart, if you glare much harder, she'll just burst into flames."

Keith leaned into him just the slightest but didn't let up his glare. "I don't trust her."

Lance sighed. "Why not? She's _you_, just a little different. She's clearly working with the rest of us, so we're all on the same team here."

Keith finally broke away from the glare, but only because Yasmin had looked away at the same time to look at Leonora. He stared at Lance, his bottom lip sticking out in the beginning of a pout.

"She keeps glaring at you," Keith said.

"Uh, I think she's glaring at _you_, babe."

Keith full on pouted. "No, she's definitely been glaring at you. When you were talking to Leonora earlier."

Lance looked over to Leonora, only to meet her gaze as she looked back at him. They both raised an eyebrow, and one glance at their significant others revealed they had gone back to glaring at each other.

OK, less funny, now it was just confusing.

"All right, enough of this, we're gonna head over," Lance said, and used the hand on Keith's back as well as a hand curled around Keith's bicep to pull him across the room.

Leonora had clearly had the same idea, as she was dragging Yasmin across the room as well.

"You two need to learn to play nice," Leonora said as they came to a stop a few steps from each other.

"I _am_ nice," Keith and Yasmin said at the same time, which made them both startle.

"See, you have more in common than you think!" Lance said cheerfully.

"Yeah, like inexplicably falling for a goofy looser!" one of the Pidges called from the side of the room where they were both bent over a computer monitor to explore code.

"Hey!" Lance and Leonore exclaimed at the same time, while Keith and Yasmin just snickered.

"You're so mean," Leonora said with a pout, tugging on some of Yasmin's hair playfully.

"Yeah, you're meant to love us," Lance said with a pout of his own.

"You big baby," Keith said, as Yasmin sighed and leaned into Leonora.

"Think you can get along until we figure out where we can punch back through to our reality?" Lance asked quietly, directly into Keith's ear.

It was Keith's turn to sigh as he looked at Lance, but a small smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah. I'll try."

Lance smiled and gave Keith a peck on the lips. "That's all I could ever ask for."

"I love you," Keith said, expression suddenly very intense and serious.

Lance couldn't help his slightly bewildered smile as he replied, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Keith gave him an almost searching look before he nodded, satisfied. Lance wasn't entirely sure what Keith had been looking for, but he had found it so Lance wasn't going to question it.

Much later, once they were back in their own reality--and Coran had scolded both Allura and Lotor for getting them all into danger--Lance cuddled up to Keith on one of the couches in the rec room. They sat there for a while, quietly playing with their tablets and simply soaking up each other's presence.

Then Keith said, "Did you like her?"

Lance blinked. "Who?" he asked, turning his head to look at Keith.

"The other me," Keith said. His eyebrows were beginning to furrow and Lance didn't quite understand it.

"I mean, yeah? I didn't have a reason to dislike her?" Lance said, aware of how his voice pitched at the end of his sentence.

Keith sighed and shifted so instead of just sitting next to Lance, he was facing him. "No," he said. "I mean, _did you like her?_"

Lance was uncomprehending for a moment, before the increasingly worried expression on Keith's face kicked his brain into gear. A laugh burst out of him, and before Keith could recoil with a scowl like Lance could already tell he was going to, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Keith, sweetheart, baby. My most darling kitten, love of my life, fire of my loins-" Keith's face scrunched up in horror but tellingly didn't try to squirm away "-why would I go for a woman I barely know when I have the sweetest-" Lance kissed Keith's cheek "-bravest-" then his other cheek "-stubbornest-" his nose "-most badass-" and finally his lips "-most beautiful man right here in my arms? Hmm?"

Keith's cheeks flushed a very cute red and he averted his eyes. "I just...she's was very pretty. I dunno. I guess part of me is still scared you might feel like you're missing out on something."

"Yeah, she was very beautiful. But every part of her that I thought was beautiful is a part that I see in _you_. _I_ certainly don't feel like I'm missing out on anything, so don't worry about that." Lance cupped one of Keith's cheeks in his hand and used his thumb to stroke the skin under Keith's eye. When Keith looked back at him. "I've said it before, but I'll keep saying it until you really believe it. I love _you_. Nothing and no one is going to change that. Bisexual doesn't mean I'll go after every pretty person--"

"No, I know that," Keith said. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Lance's. "I didn't mean it...OK, maybe I did mean it a little like that, but I know you aren't like that. I just..."

Lance smiled and kissed the corner of Keith's mouth. "I get it," he said simply. Sometimes, they both needed the reassurance.

Keith wiggled until he could tuck his head under Lance's chin, and then melted into Lance's embrace. "Thank you," Keith said quietly.

"No worries," Lance said, and began to stroke Keith's hair. "Any anyway, I'm pretty sure Yasmin was in lesbian with Leonora."

Keith snorted a bit. "Yeah...I guess I'm just Lance-sexual in every reality."

Lance squeezed his arms around Keith and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instagram and twitter @d4s_scribbles


	15. In a Different Clothing Style - Post Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally half way! Only a month after I started OTL Maybe I'll be finished by Christmas?  
Set a few years post voltron, sort of featuring not dead and redeemed Lotor, and not dead Allura! Enjoy!

"I can't believe--actually, you know what? I _can_ believe that Galran formal wear is just fancy armour, that is literally _so _in character for them."

Keith just barely bit back a smile as he adjusted the brace on Lance's arm for him. "What I can't believe is that Allura let Lotor have so many of the Galran traditions. I thought she'd want more Altean stuff since that's the culture they have in common."

"Well, it would be a bit weird for the new Emperor of the Galra to not have all the traditions in his own wedding," Lance said, and yeah, that did make sense.

"Well, it'll be interesting either way," Keith said as he gave an experimental tug on Lance's brace to make sure it stayed put.

Lance snorted. "Judging by what they tried to put in _our_ first wedding, yeah, it'll certainly be interesting."

Keith sighed. "I wish you wouldn't word it like that."

"But it _was_ our first wedding! We got married _twice_!"

"Yeah, but saying it like that makes it sound like we divorced and remarried or something."

It was Lance's turn to sigh. "We should have just called the second wedding a vow renewal and saved ourselves so much money."

"Lance," Keith said in such a deadpan expression that Lance looked at him in concern. "We didn't _pay_ any money for our second wedding. We were _paid_ to get married a second time."

Lance grinned. "Oh yeah!" Then he started snickering. "What suckers."

"Don't talk about your family that way," Keith scolded.

"They're your family too babe."

"Then don't talk about _our_ family that way."

And wow, he walked right into that one, because even three years later, it made Keith's heart all giddy and whoops, there went any attempt to scold Lance for conning his family into paying for a second wedding he would have convinced Keith to have anyway.

"You're the worst," Keith said weakly.

"I don't think you really believe that." Lance gave Keith a cheeky wink. "Now, let's get _you_ ready!"

Keith's armour went on, and while Keith could have put it on himself, having figured out what pieces went where via Lance, but it was always nice to Lance caring for him. Their armour matched their lions in colour, and thankfully weren't too spiky, which was always a worry with the Galra. As Lance said, they were very fond of their spines.

As they left their hotel room to head towards the ceremonial building where the wedding would take place, Lance said, "What's the bet that there'll be at least two ritualistic duels?"

Keith snorted. "Three is a spiritually important number to the Galra--don't ask me why, I didn't get it when Kolivan explained twice--so I'll bet three."

Lance hummed and twined their fingers together. "I'll take that. Loser does washing for three weeks."

"Done," Keith said, and squeezed Lance's hand.

The wedding itself was very lovely. The ceremony wasn't too somber, though Keith thought they didn't need a trumpet after _every_ line of the vows, but Allura seemed to like it. The reception was a massive feast back in the Imperial Palace, and happily Keith was right about the number of ritualistic duels. However, there were also two spontaneous brawls, so Lance called it a draw. Keith allowed it, but only because he knew Lance would do the washing anyway--he was _far_ too particular about how their clothing was washed. (You shrink a shirt _one time_\--)

What did surprise them was when an anteater larger than a bear was released into the grounds to be contained and tamed by the wedded couple, and any willing guests after a certain time had been allowed. Once the extra time had passed, and the more enterprising guests had run off to join the newlyweds, Keith sidled over to where Kolivan and his mother were stood.

"What part of the Galra culture is this meant to represent?" he asked.

They both turned to him with puzzled expressions.

"This isn't an aspect of Galran traditions that I am aware of," Kolivan said.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Keith, I thought you would have wanted to attempt the Hashringla taming!" Coran said as he bounced over. "Are you feeling under the weather, lad?"

"Taming of the what now?" Lance said, reappearing at Keith's elbow with new glasses of the Galran version of champagne. Keith took the one offered to him without needing to look

"Is this an Altean tradition?" Kolivan asked.

"Indeed, particularly for weddings of royalty and aristocrats. Any couple that is able to prove they can work together to capture and calm the deadly Hashringla has demonstrated their capability as a pair. The Hashringla can be used as a guardian for the family they build together, and is a good omen for their partnership," Coran explained. His eyes became misty. "I remember when Alfor and Melanor worked together to trap their Hashringla. They used a truly ingenious method, it inspired a new fighting technique in fact."

"Did you get a Hashringla hunting?" Lance asked.

"Oh no, not me," Coran said. "Enther and I were not noble enough for that tradition. Though we did get a--"

Whatever he had been about to say was lost in the loud trumpeting as Allura and Lotor rode in on the giant anteater--the Hashringla. Allura's dress had a rip up the side and Lotor's hair was fully of dust and leaves, but both looked overwhelmed with joy.

Coran abandoned his story to go and congratulate them, though he kept a wide berth when the Hashringla started hissing and dragging a clawed paw along the floor.

"How come we weren't offered an animal taming?" Lance whined to Keith. "Aren't the paladins honorary nobility or whatever?"

"You want to tame the giant anteater?" Keith asked, and as they both watched the Hashringla spat at a Galra general who got too close. The general dodged, but the ornate carpet started burning. "The _acidic_ anteater?"

"No," Lance said, "but I would have liked to have been asked."

Keith sighed and put an arm around Lance's waist. "If we ever get paid to get married for a third time, I'll tell Coran to ask you."

"Aww, babe," Lance cooed and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Thank you." He kissed Keith's cheek, and when Keith turned his head, kissed his mouth as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter and instagram @d4s_scribbles


	16. During Their Morning Rituals - Post Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, early post Voltron. Still on active duty. Enjoy!

While very few mornings were the same, given they were still on duty in space, they had at least something close to a morning routine on the days they weren't woken by a call to arms.

Whoever woke up first--on this day it was Keith--woke the other up with a kiss. They'd been together long enough for morning breath just be ignored now. Whoever didn't want to be awake--this time Lance--would complain but allow himself to be dragged out of bed.

For a pair who usually weren't very conscious before their first cups of coffee (be it Real Earth CoffeeTM or otherwise) they were able to work around each other very well in their small bathroom. After they both shaved and moisturised, Keith got in the shower while Lance ran through his minimalist (so only consisting of three separate concoctions) morning beauty routine. Then they swapped places, as Lance jumped in the shower and Keith brushed his teeth.

As Lance showered, he told Keith about a strange dream involving Shiro and Slav eloping.

"It was probably those sprouts Hunk gave you--I told you they smelled weird," Keith said, only barely understandable around his toothbrush.

"I tell you what, next time, _you_ say no to Hunk's puppy eyes for me, see how well that works out for you!"

While they were in the bathroom, their built in coffee machine brewed, filling their room with the wonderful smell of roast beans (or roast _something _that smells like beans). As their coffees cooled enough to gulp down, they got dressed.

They worked one at a time, as one got dressed, the other read his itinerary to him. This was to avoid a repeat of the time they ended up separated while visiting a planet hoping to join the coalition when Separatists attacked. They had no idea where the other was and fighting across a whole damn planet while worrying about the other had sucked. In their defense, nobody knew where anyone else was due to a strategic move on the Separatists' part to disrupt communication and Separatist sympathisers who had infiltrated the higher levels of government on that planet. It had been, to quote Lance, a hot fucking mess. This way, they at least had a chance of knowing where the other was meant to be at any given moment.

"I can't believe Kolivan needs you in so many meetings today," Lance said as he scrolled through Keith's tablet. "What does he even need you for?"

Keith adjusted his little stub of a ponytail in the mirror and said, "Last week he mentioned wanting to move the BOM away from clandestine operations and more into the realm of humanitarian aid."

Lance squinted at him through Keith's reflection. "And that requires your expertise because...?"

Keith shrugged and pulled a face. "I honestly don't know. All I can think of is that he thinks my connections in Voltron will be useful because I'm Galra, and anyone willing to help a half-breed will help the rest of the Galra."

Lance pursed his lips and looked back down at Keith's tablet. "Tell him to speak to Hunk, he'll know more about it."

"Yeah, that was the plan. At least Kolivan's meetings come with snacks."

"Only if you have Galra tastes," Lance said with a snort.

"Which luckily I do," Keith said, and picked up Lance's tablet. "Now," he continued as he scrolled through Lance's tablet and Lance started to pull on his uniform, "You have a meeting with Griffin mid morning--"

Lance groaned loudly, but it was partially muffled as he pulled his undershirt over his head. When his head popped out of the neck hole he said, "God, just kill me now."

Keith only let himself smile a little. "I'm sure you can place nice today. If you survive, we can get lunch at the same time."

Lance grumbled about stupid fighter pilots with dumb hair and Keith didn't bother wondering whether Lance was complaining about him, or Griffin.

One coffee chug later, and they were ready to start the day.

"Enjoy your weird Galra jellies," Lance said as he gave Keith's uniform one last straighten.

"Try not to strangle Griffin today," Keith simply replied with a smile.

"No promises," Lance said and then gave Keith finger guns. "Diplomatic immunity, baby!"

"Just call him Jim, it winds him up like nothing else."

A mischievous grin grew on Lance's face. "Have I told you I love you yet? Because I love you so much."

Keith straightened Lance's collar a little and gave him a grin back. "You hadn't, but I love you too."

They shared one last kiss before scooping up their tablets and then heading out the door. They parted with a smile and squeeze of their hands, then headed off to their meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter and instagram @d4s_scribbles


	17. Spooning - Voltron (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack~! Ya girl now officially has a Master's degree, whoop! A week long break was unintentional, but I've been busy in prep for Christmas. Hopefully I'll finish by the end of the year???  
Anyway, M rating for safety because of war related content. Voltron era during maybe S6? Enjoy!

The Blue Lion's presence lapped against Lance's mind like a gentle tide, but the usual purr of her engine was absent. Lance pressed his nose into the back of Keith's head and breathed in deeply. His arms were wrapped around Keith's waist, holding Keith so close he was pressed completely to Lance's front.

"Calm down," Keith murmured sleepily.

"I am calm."

Keith simply put a hand over one of Lance's, which he hadn't realised had been stroking lightly over Keith's stomach.

"Sorry," Lance said and kissed the back of Keith's head.

"'s OK." Keith yawned and shifted a little so their legs tangled under the blanket. "We'll be OK."

Lance sighed. They were on a planet in a sector the rebels commonly referred to as the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, for a rescue mission. The local base, along with the local residents, had been bombed to hell and back by a random Galra scout, which the rebels had been able to shoot down before it could get away.

They had spent all day excavating the rubble of what used to be a city to save as many as they could. The bombs dropped had been powerful enough to split the ground, leaving chasms into the cave system under the city, which people had fallen into. Past a certain depth, they had stopped finding survivors, but nobody had wanted to give up hope and stop looking. However, as darkness fell, they had had to stop. All power had been reserved for emergency systems and the medical stations. Lance had wanted to help, but neither of them had the technical skill or medical knowledge to be of any use. At least until a report from a recovering officer came in that the Galra scout had ejected from their ship when it was shot down.

So, here they were, curled up in the Blue Lion's bunk, trying to catch some shut eye before embarking on a hunt through the jungle to find the scout, simply because they were the two with the most experience in close combat with Imperial soldiers. Between them the did indeed have experience in tracking and stealth (mostly on Keith's side--thanks Kolivan), but it was by no means Lance's preferred type of mission.

Lance preferred people orientated missions--giving out aide, diplomacy, even search and rescue. Anything that could remind him of the _goodness_ you could find in people.

Manhunts didn't give him that. Manhunts required him to shut off parts of himself that would remind him that the soldiers he fought were _people_ as well. He had to turn off his compassion, compartmentalise his empathy, and stop seeing his target as anything more than _prey_. Keith had the stealth, but Lance had the patience to slowly corral and corner his targets, wait until they were in the right spot to take the final shot. He was the sniper for a reason after all.

They would have to move slowly, carefully, avoid leaving any sign that they quarry was being tracked. Otherwise they would be hunting someone who _knew_ they were being backed into a corner, someone who would be desperate, someone willing to do whatever it took to win in whatever twisted way they could. Victory or death was the Imperial way after all, and soldiers were raised to believe that if they had to die to take out the enemy, then so be it. The last thing they needed was to lose a paladin to some asshole in the middle of nowhere.

It didn't help that they were completely unfamiliar with the terrain, and had no chance of using a local for a guide. None of the people here had real experience of dealing with Imperials, Lance knew he would never be able to justify, even to himself, putting an innocent local in danger like that. Of course, their target wouldn't know the terrain either, so they were at least on an even playing field.

One of the rebels had suggested they just fly over with a thermal scanner to find the scout, then bomb them from above, but the locals had many sacred places spread all across the area the target could possibly be in. So they had to do it the long way.

The whole thing didn't sit right with Lance, but it had be done. If they left the soldier to their own devices, they could signal to another scout near by, or terrorise the locals. Besides, maybe the soldier was already dead--either from exposure or from wounds inflicted by the rebel fire. And, deep down, Lance still held onto the hope that Imperial soldiers could be talked round, could have their harmful, hateful mindsets deprogrammed. They'd had limited success that way, most would rather kill themselves than be captured so they could be talked to, but they all still wanted to do it the peaceful way.

Even Keith, who did his best to dampen his natural optimism behind cynicism and practicality, held out the hope that the Empire could be changed. Keith probably wanted it the most out of all of them, since he was part Galra and knew how the Galra themselves suffered under the Empire.

Lance tightened his arms around Keith's waist. "I love you," he murmured into Keith's hair.

"Love you too," Keith said. Then he pulled one of Lance's hands up his torso so it rested over his heart. He stroked the back of Lance's hand with a thumb as Lace felt the steady thump of Keith's heart. "We'll find 'em."

"Yeah," Lance said. "Do you think they're alive?"

Keith hummed. "If they were able to eject early, probably. We'll know for sure tomorrow."

Lance nodded slightly.

"Go to sleep, nothing we can do right this tick," Keith said.

"Yeah," Lance said again.

They lay there for a bit, Lance counting Keith's heartbeat under his hand. Finally Keith started to shift, and rolled over in Lance's arms.

"OK, you're little spoon now," Keith said, and began to push at Lance's shoulder.

Lance let out a little huff of laughter through his nose, and let himself be turned around. Warm, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against Keith's chest, while Keith's knees curled up against the back of Lance's.

Keith pressed a kiss to the nape of Lance's neck. "Better now?"

Lance sighed and twined one of their hands together. "Yeah." Keith was warm all around him, a warmth that was starting to sink into Lance's bones and drag his eye lids down. Damn, did he get this super power from the Red Lion? Lance could feel Keith's heart beat against his back, a gentle rhythm his own heart began to mirror.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Keith murmured as Lance started to drift off.

"G'ni," Lance was just able to reply before he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instagram and twitter @d4s_scribbles


	18. Doing Something Together - Voltron (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword bois! Find more of my headcanons in this. Voltron era, around S5. Also, catch my Lance thirst in every chapter where Keith is so in love with Lance.  
Enjoy!

"_Simulation complete_."

Keith leaned against the door to the training room and watched Lance relax amongst the disintegrating scenery with a proud (and appreciative) smile on his face. Lance was in training gear that clung to his form, highlighting all the areas he had gained muscle mass over their time in space. Especially around his arms and torso. _Mmmm_, Lance had such nice shoulders.

"New high score?" Keith asked and bit back a smile as Lance jumped slightly and turned to face Keith.

Lance smiled and shrugged, bayard returning to its neutral state as Keith pushed off of the door way to approach. "I guess, but only by a little." When Keith was close enough, Lance wrapped an arm around his waist and accepted a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," Keith said as he pulled back slightly. "The nap and a helping of Hunk's hearty Hjonkian stew certainly helped. Tempted to join you." He gave Lance a once over. Make that _very_ tempted.

Lance squinted at Keith. "You literally got back from an intense BOM mission this morning."

"I was tired and now I'm rested," Keith said with a roll of his eyes. "I know my limits."

Lance snorted. "Famous last words dude, you said the _exact_ same thing last month at that ball, and I had to carry you back."

Keith flushed and scowled. "That wasn't my fault! The punch affected Galra more than humans! And this is different anyway, I know when to push myself and when to stop, I'm not a child."

"Never said you were," Lance said easily and grabbed Keith's hand to give it a squeeze. "Just wanted to be sure."

Keith sighed and squeezed Lance's hand back. "I know, and I promise, I feel fine. Great even. I can still totally kick your ass."

Lance let out a bark of laughter. "Or we can work together?"

"What's this? Lance McClain turning down an opportunity to compete? Are _you_ feeling all right?" Keith asked teasingly.

Lance huffed and checked Keith's shoulder with his. "Maybe I just miss working _with_ my boyfriend instead of _against_ him whenever he deigns us with his presence." Lance's tone was teasing as well, but Keith could hear just enough of a bit underneath to know Lance wasn't entirely joking.

"I asked for the next two months off of rotation," Keith said. He had wanted to wait until dinner to tell everyone at once, since he knew everyone would be pleased by the news, but he wanted to soothe Lance before anything else. "So, you have plenty of time to get tired of working with me."

"Never," Lance said fiercely, "I'll never _ever_ get tired of you."

Keith smiled and leaned in close enough to rest his forehead against Lance's. "I know babe. I missed you too."

Lance sighed and swept Keith into a hug that Keith gladly returned. He _had_ missed this. Only a day or two between long missions wasn't enough time to spend with Lance, or with the whole team for that matter. He missed goofing off with Hunk, playing pranks with Pidge, relaxing with Shiro, and spending time with Allura and Coran. Sure, it was nice to learn about his mother's heritage and making friends with the Blades, but this was his family, his _home_.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Lance said into Keith's neck. "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I."

They stood there for a while, basking in the warmth of their embrace, until Lance pulled back.

"You sure you're feeling all right?" he asked.

Keith nodded. "I told you I was."

Lance nodded once. "Cool. Do you have your bayard?"

Keith grinned and reached for his belt. Early on they had made adjustments to the belts everyone wore so that they acted as storage for their bayards, much like their armour did. It made their lives significantly easier when they were called into action at short notice. With a flash of light, Keith's bayard fell into his hand.

Lance grinned back. "Awesome. Let's kick some ass."

They called up one of the paired teamwork simulations and watched as scenery appeared. The objective was pretty simple--make their way to the centre of the room through a maze, take the artefact provided and escape. However, the number of simulated combatants made it as complicated as they wanted, and they had decided to be ambitious this time. Lance got up high to watch and cover for Keith as he made his way through the corridors created by the simulation.

At first it went well. Their communication was excellent, Lance ready to lead Keith and Keith was entirely trusting of Lance's directions. Together they took down every target they came across scattered through the maze. What they hadn't accounted for was the Castle's AI coming up with hidden doors in the simulation. This meant that in a split second when Lance was distracted keeping an eye on a wandering combatant further inside the maze, and Keith was distracted thinking about how awesome his boyfriend was being, Keith was taken completely by surprise when a combatant appeared seemingly out of thin air from around the corner.

He yelped in alarm, but stupidly didn't respond quick enough and managed to allow himself to be disarmed. He made to dodge so he could scoop his bayard back and deal with the combatant, but misjudged the speed of the new combatant and got a good kick to the stomach. As he wheezed on the ground, he heard Lance call out his name.

The combatant was shot down, but a second one appeared immediately afterward. Keith scrambled for his bayard, but before he made it, a blur appeared in front of him and the combatant disappeared in an explosion of pixels.

Keith blinked, and watched as Lance turned around, holding a long, blue _sword_. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he stared at the beautiful weapon in his boyfriend's hand.

"What the fuck?!" Keith exclaimed. "Since when has _that_ been a thing?!"

"Oh," Lance said, a little startled, and looked down at the sword. "Uh, a little less than a week?"

"Were you going to tell me you have a fucking _sword_ now?!"

A smirk began to curl Lance's lips, and god fucking _damn_ him, Lance had absolutely no right to look as hot as he did like that. Lance swung the sword a bit and lifted it up so it was resting on his shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Keith's face flushed hotly. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Lance hummed, still looking unbearably smug. "Allura gave me some tips." He gave Keith a heated look. "But I think you'd be an even better teacher. You can stand behind me and show me how to _handle_ it properly."

Keith's face burned even hotter. "I hate you."

Lance was full on grinning now. "Hmm, I don't think you do actually." Then he reached out a hand to help Keith up. "Are you OK? That one got you good."

Keith put a hand over his stomach and gingerly pressed around where he had been kicked. Oof, yeah, that was certainly gonna bruise an interesting colour.

"I'll be all right," Keith finally said. "Just, uh, maybe training wasn't the best idea."

Lance snorted, but he had also stopped looking so stupidly amused, which was a win in Keith's book. Lance's bayard switched back to neutral and he stored it away. Keith retrieved his bayard and did the same.

"Stop simulation," Lance called out, and the maze dematerialised around them.

Lance held out a hand to Keith, which he gladly took and as they walked to the door Keith said, "You know, it's pretty cool that you have three distinct bayard forms now."

Lance ducked his head and smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm sure you guys will figure it out soon."

"Hey," Keith said and checked Lance's shoulder with his own, "no need to be so modest, not even Shiro can get his bayard to be anything other than a shield."

"Yeah but he hasn't had his bayard as long as well have."

"Pidge has, and while her bayard does a couple of things, it's still the same form--a electrified grappling hook. Hunk has a more powerful version of the same weapon, and I haven't even been able to make my bayard do anything other than a sword. _You're_ the one with two distinct gun forms, _and_ a fucking sword, a completely different weapon type." Keith sighed. "I wish you could see how amazing that is."

"God, keep that up and someone's gonna catch us making out in the corridor again," Lance said, but his face was pleasingly flushed.

"I'm just telling the truth. And it makes sense really that you are able to do it, the Blue Paladin is the most flexible and best at adapting. Of course that will translate into multiple bayard forms to best suit each situation," Keith continued. "Tomorrow we'll get to work teaching you how to use it." The Blades had been useful in that way, he'd received much more formal sword training since unofficially joining them.

"You're gonna work me into the ground now, aren't you," Lance said, resigned.

Keith only smiled pleasantly. "Only because I know you can take it."

Lance gave him a fond look, and Keith couldn't resist kissing him. Coran ended up telling them off for making out in the corridor later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on instragram and twitter @d4s_scribbles


End file.
